Sonny with a Movie
by GeorgieM
Summary: Great news - Sonny gets picked to star in a new movie. Frustrating news - so does Chad Dylan Cooper. Is it going to be love or just movie magic and great acting?
1. Chapter 1

_**First time publishing here. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. If there is enough interest, I'll keep going. I don't want to bore anyone. :-)**_

_***As alway, I own not the characters or the show, just the thoughts in my head and my laptop.***_

"You have to be joking!" I stare incredulously at Marshall.

"No, Sonny." he sighs "I'm afraid not. Mr. Condor, himself, came down and told me."

"No. This can't be happening." I slip down onto the couch in the prop house.

"You should look at this as a compliment." Marshall says. "He likes your work and, trust me Sonny, there are not many people who can say that. It's a great opportunity for you and, really, you don't have a choice."

"But… but… with Chad?" I know my voice is sounding a little whiney, but I can't help it. The biggest break of my career and who do I get stuck with but Chad Dylan Cooper. Ugh! Mr. CDC himself… on a totally irrelevant side note, I wonder if he realizes his initials are also for the Center for Disease Control. Hmmm.

"I know. You're plane leaves next week after the final show of the season. I'll have all your information and tickets ready for you after you sign out." Marshall gives me one last worried look before turning away.

"Good luck Sonny. I think you may need it." He mumbles.

My castmates and best friends come rushing into the room after he leaves and bombard me questions which I really don't feel up to answering, but I grit my teeth and focus on them.

"What is going on Sonny?" Zora

"There is something wrong isn't there?" Grady

"Come on! Tell us what he said!" Nico

"I'm still the pretty one, right?" Tawni

"Mr. Condor has chosen me for the lead in a new movie." I say as calmly as I can.

"Oh my G! That is awesome!" Grady and Nico high five each other and give me a hug.

"Why did he pick you and not me?" Tawni looked at herself in the mirror to reassure that she is still the pretty one.

"Why aren't you happier?" Zora asks after watching me for moment.

"Yeah. Why aren't up doing your happy dance, girl? This is good news!" Nico asks raising his eyebrow at me. "You should be jumping up and down and giggling like a loon right about now."

"Didn't I tell you the best part?" I roll my eyes at them. "I have a love interest, a leading man. The greatest actor in his own imagination and biggest pain of my life."

"No!" They all exclaim.

"Oh yeah." I sigh and plop back down on the couch. "My big break into movies and I'm starring opposite Chad Dylan Cooper. Mr. Condor hand picked us."

The all sit down around me. "This just sucks." Grady groans.

"Where are you filming and when?" Nico asks.

"I leave after our season finale and we're shooting somewhere in the Midwest. The movie is called _Mischief Makers. _I don't know the exact details for it yet but I guess I'm suppose to be a 19 year old who is raising her twin siblings after their parents die in a car crash. The twins decide that their favorite, over-worked older sister needs a little fun and love in her life."

"It sounds like a great movie for you." Grady says, trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, listen guys, I don't want to think about this right now. It's time to go rehearse anyway." I get up and walk out the door to the studio with the rest of them trailing me quietly.

Rehearsals go off with out a hitch but still fall a little flat as no body is really in the mood for being funny… at least I know I'm not. We all go back to the prop house and gather up our stuff. Nico and Grady run making plans for an epic video game-a-thon that night. Tawni waltzes out mumbling something about shopping for a new pair of shoes she wants to buy. Zora is, well, I don't really know where Zora is to be honest. Zora is where ever Zora wants to be, which isn't anywhere I can see her.

I head into the dressing room I share with Tawni and sit on the lounge chair with my feet curled up under me, thinking about the movie. I really need to think more positively about this. It's going to be a wonder learning experience for me and the movie sounds great. Do I really want the minor inconvenience of Chad to ruin and otherwise perfect thing? No. It is going to be great.

I stand up to grab my stuff when I hear a tapping on my door. "Come in." I yell.

"There's my leading lady." Chad says after he opens the door and leans casually against the frame. "I came over to congratulate you on your good fortune. Not only do you get a lead in a movie but you get to be in a movie with me."

"Really Chad?… Really?" I eye him. He just smiles at me.

"You just can't help but try to pick a fight with me can you, Sonny?" he chuckles. "This should be a real interesting time. I bet you won't be able to go two weeks without arguing."

"What about you? I'm not the only one who likes to antagonize." I respond back.

"So you admit that you like to fight with me? I knew it." Chad walks over to me, his vivid blue gaze never wavering from mine until he is right in front of me.

"N-n-no! You just tick me off." I just can't tear my eyes away from his.

"Do I Sonny? Do I really?" he says softly before leaning over and whispering in my ear, his lips just grazing the side of my cheek. "Come on. Just admit that you like me, just a little bit."

I shiver, mesmerized by his voice. Shaking myself, I step back. "In your dreams, Chad."

"Not mine. Yours." He gives me a knowing smile.

Well, two can play at this game. Let's just see if the cool as a cucumber Chad Dylan Cooper can take what he dishes out so easily. Looking into his eyes, I give him a smile, crooked smile and open my eyes wide. Stepping so close there is hardly a breath between us, I rest one hand on his arm and lean up to whisper in his ear like he had mine. "Chad." I say softly.

Suddenly, Chad's breathing becomes shallow and I can see the faintest tinge of pink in his cheeks. This is interesting. I lean even closer and whisper with my lips lightly touching his ear. "Chad. Maybe you should just admit that you dream of me. We both know you do, no matter how much you don't like it. I'm never far from your thoughts."

I lean back to find Chad staring at me intensely, unable to form a single sentence in reply. Well, well this is definitely interesting and not quite what I expected. "You know. I think you're right." I tell him as I back away.

"I am?… I mean, of course, I am. Chad Dylan Cooper is always right." Chad shakes his head to clear it and looks back at me, uncertainly. "Uh, What am I right about this time?"

"That we are going to have an interesting time filming the movie." I laugh at his confused look. "I wonder how long it's going to take for you to admit the truth." I mutter to myself so he can't hear.

"Whatever. I'll see you later Sonny." Chad turns away and walks out the door lost in thought. "What just happened?" I hear him say to himself.

Chuckling, I gather up my things to go. "Definitely, interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to Princess Cruella, SouthernChristianGirl, ChannyStemiSupport, Small Town Girl 2014, and ILoveBooks17 for your review of the first segment. I really appreciate the support. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this next chapter as I work on setting up the story.**_

_***As always, no ownership of Characters or places, just the thoughts in my head that I write down to entertain you and myself.***_

CHAPTER 2

"Thank you for joining us on this last show of the season. Please give a warm round of applause to our very talented actors here as _So Random_!" The announcer says enthusiastically to the crowd of fans before introducing each actor as they ran out on stage. After everyone else is on stage, he says, "and Sonny Monroe with a special guest to wish you good night, Chad Dylan Cooper!" We walk out on stage together to tumultuous clapping and screaming. I swear there is more than one fan girl up there that is hyperventilating right about now. They really do make fools of themselves for a great head of hair and dreamy blue eyes. We smile and wave before getting everyone to quiet down.

"Sonny, I and Condor Studios have a surprise announcement for all of you." Chad starts off with his signature grin. "You will be the first to know that there will be a brand new movie coming out called _Mischief Makers _which we will start filming next week." He pauses while the crowd screams in glee, then turns to me. "Starring none other than our very own and very beautiful, Sonny Monroe!" I take a bow.

"And co-starring, everyone's favorite teen drama heart throb, Chad Dylan Cooper!" I look at him with a big smile and see him raise a brow at me before sketching a quick bow towards the audience. I really can't keep a straight face after that line. The things they make you say for publicity. Finally getting control of my laughter, I look back at the audience and say, "Thank you and good night!" Everyone races off stage.

It definitely takes longer than usual to get through the fans and autographs afterwards, since the excitement is hitched up a notch thanks to the unexpected surprise of Chad on set. Finally the stage is cleared and we all head back to our dressing rooms. I plop down on the chair to take off the cowboy boots I am wearing as part of my cowgirl outfit.

"I can't believe you were able to announce him like that and keep a straight face. I have to hand it to you Sonny, you are one strong girl." Tawni tells me from her vanity where she is cleaning the stage makeup off her face.

"I just think of it as practice. After all, I am going to have to do some romantic scenes with him in the movie and it won't work if I keep giggling or retching through my lines." I sit up. "That actually might make a great sketch for next season." I grab my_ So Random _idea sketch book and write it down so I won't forget it. There's a knock at the door and Tawni screams before hiding in the costume room so no one can see her without makeup on. I shake my head and answer the door.

"Hey Marshall."

"Great job tonight, Sonny." he says, before continuing, "I have the information for your trip here along with a copy of the script. You'll need to talk to Chad to coordinate your plans, since you will be flying out together. Now, I better go. I promised Mother that I'd call her after the show." He walks out fiddling with his phone.

"Let me see!" Tawni squeals as she comes back into the room, trying to snatch the folder and script from me. "I hope they gave you first class tickets."

"Tawni, let me look first, if you don't mind." I hold the papers behind my back, away from her grasping hands. "We can sit down and look at them together."

Suddenly, my phone starts mooing and I see that I have a new text from Chad.

_Got my packet for the movie. B there in a sec, Monroe. CDC_.

"Chad's coming." I jump up and change into my regular clothes and wash my face while Tawni quickly does her makeup in front of her mirror. My phone moos again and there is another text from Chad.

_Help. Fangirls in the hall!_

"Good grief" I roll my eyes and head out the door to find doofus. Half way to the McKenzie Falls set I find him trapped in a corner by three overzealous girls all gushing over him. His cool is starting to get a little frayed and his eyes are starting to look a little panicked. When he sees me, he gives me one of the most heartfelt grins I've ever seen on him, apparently I am his savior.

"Sonny!" he shouts above the chatter. "I'm sorry ladies, but I really need to see Sonny about something." He tries to gently extract himself but the girls just aren't letting him get away. He looks at me in frustration.

"Do you really want me to do this?" I mouth to him.

"Anything. Pleassseee!" he mouths back.

"Ok then." I put on my most love struck, adoring face and shout, "Chad! Where have you been honey? I've been waiting forever." I pout at him before acknowledging the other girls. My eyes go big, "Oh, are you here to see Chad? You don't mind if I steal him away do you?" At this the girls part and let him through to me, in shock over the implications of what I just said. I give them a big, friendly smile. "Thanks. Have a good night everybody." I grab Chad's hand and drag him off. For someone who wanted out of there so bad, he sure wasn't moving. Looking up at him, I realize two things. One, he is staring at me dumbfounded and, two, he really is a lot taller than me when I'm not wearing heals.

We stop at my dressing room door. "Chad are you okay?"

"Uh, sure." he looks away from my face and down at our entwined hands. I follow his gaze and see that we are indeed still holding hands. Embarrassed, I let his had drop and open the door. "Did you just tell those girls that we are dating?"

"Actually…" is as far as I get.

"You're what?" Tawni is standing just inside the room. "Since when are you two dating? Why didn't you tell me? Why are you dating the enemy, Sonny?"

"Quiet!" I shout. "I am not dating Chad, so there is nothing to tell or freak out about. I did not tell those girls that we are dating, although I might have implied it to get them to leave you alone and it worked so don't complain."

"I didn't complain. I'm just shocked." he started to laugh. "That look you gave me was priceless! Are you sure you shouldn't be working at the Falls? After that touching introduction during the show and now your implied declaration, I'm beginning to think you really like me." Chad smiles smugly at me.

"You think so Chad?" I smile softly at him and walk slowly over to his right side. Slipping my hand up his arm, his eyes get a little glazed and I whisper "Are you sure its me and not you?" I walk away, sit down in a chair and change the subject as if nothing happened. "So, you want to ride together to the airport?"

"What?" Chad looks over at me bemused before coming to his senses. "What? Airport?"

"Yes, ride to the airport. You and me? That way we only have one car." I laugh.

"Oh sure." He looks at his schedule. "How about we meet here at 7 A.M.? Our flight isn't until 10 so that should give us enough time to get checked in and get some breakfast. Hopefully, it won't be too crowded."

"Sounds good. See you then."

"See ya." Chad walks out distractedly mumbling to himself. "I think she did it again."

"That was quite a display you just did." Tawni says to me. "I am smart and pretty, you can't fool me. You like Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"What?" I am so not willing to admit that to anyone yet. I can't even admit it to myself… Oh, wait, I think I just did. Fine, I do like him, maybe, just a little bit…when I don't hate him. Maybe even when I do.

"You heard me."

"You really do have a vivid imagination Tawni. No wonder you are such a great actress." I say, trying to distract her. "You really did an amazing job tonight."

"I know." she says happily and turns back to the mirror.

Thankful, I gather up my thing and head home to do some serious packing. We are shooting most of it on location so we are going to be there for a while before coming back to the studio for the final scenes and editing. How am I gonna pack a whole wardrobe into two suitcases and a carry-on?

Walking down the hall with my bag to go home, I run into Chad again and we walk out of the building together… right into a whole pack of photographers trying to get our attention. Camera flashes blind me and I fall back against Chad.

"Mr. Cooper! Mr. Cooper! Is it true that you and Sonny are dating?"

"Miss Monroe! Are you two in love?" "Where did you go on your first date?"

Suddenly, four security guards come out and push the people away from us. Chad gives me a little shove forward and quietly says, "Get in your car and go home. I'll meet you there in two hours." Before I can respond he is gone, jogging over to his convertible. I get into mine and drive home where there are more photographers waiting. I manage to get into my building with the help of our doorman. Upon entering our apartment, I snuggle down into the couch and take out my phone to text Chad.

_Reporters are camped out in front. What should I do? ~Sonny_

_I'll be there in 1 ½ hrs. Tell your doorman that you ordered pizza. CDC_

_? I think they will be able to tell it's you Chad. ~Sonny_

_Just do it. CDC_

_Fine! ~Sonny_

_Fine! CDC_

_Good! ~Sonny_

_Good! CDC_

_R U sure? ~Sonny_

_Sonny! CDC_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry, this took a bit to post. I went camping for the weekend and, of course, no wi-fi anywhere.**_

_**Thanks to all who left comments and all who took the time to read the story so far, I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**_

_***Once again, SWAC is not mine…just the written words here. Sigh.***_

Chapter 3

Chad's PoV

Those fan girls work fast. They must have the tabloids on speed dial. Now, the reporters are camped outside Sonny's building waiting to get their hooks into her, or me. I laugh to myself. I guess they don't realize who they are dealing with… I am Chad Dylan Cooper, after all. The greatest actor of our generation.

The plan is simple. I'm going to walk in through the front door and they won't even know it. Hardly even a challenge. Looking out, I see the pizza guy arrive. Excellent. I hitch up my baggy jeans that are threatening to fall and look at my companion with a grin.

"You owe me big time for this, Mr. Chad." Angela says with a grimace. My housekeeper looks seriously grumpy. Good thing she adores me.

"You are the best Angela. Now, lets go. The doorman is letting in the pizza guy and the reporters are distracted trying to find out who the pizza is for. It's show time!" I let her walk ahead of me.

She gets to the door and looks back at me in exasperation. "Move it, Tommy!" she yells. "If you make me miss my show, I'm going to take away your video games for a week. Now, stop dawdling."

I slouch a little lower and drag my feet forward, looking at her sullenly through the shaggy, dark brown mop of hair hiding my eyes. Lowering my voice to a grumble, I growl at her. "Aww, Grandma. I'm coming. Geez."

Catching up to her, she grabs my arm and drags me through the door, berating me the whole way. Not a single reporter even glances at us. After all, who would dare talk that way to Chad Dylan Cooper? I mean, besides a certain brunette upstairs.

The doorman meets us just inside having just let the pizza guy go up. "Can I help you?" he ask suspiciously.

"Please let Sonny Monroe know that her company has arrived." Angela answers in a low voice with a smile.

"Can I get a name?"

"Just tell her that I told her I would get in." I smirk at the confused man. Looking uncertain, he calls up to her apartment and, after a hushed conversation, lets us go up in the elevator.

On the way to Sonny's door, I lower my black hoodie and shove the wig into the pocket. A quick comb through of my hair and I'm ready. I raise my hand to knock on her door when it flies open revealing a surprised and utter adorable Sonny Monroe. Oh man, CDC did not just call Sonny adorable!… even if she really is.

"Chad! How did you…" She looks down at my clothes, which consist of an oversized black hoodie and black jeans at least four sizes too big. "What are you wearing?" Before I can answer she grabs my arm and pulls me into the room. She notices Angela lurking behind me. "Oh hello. I didn't know Chad had anyone with him."

After Angela follows us in and closes the door, I introduce them. "Sonny, this is my housekeeper and a part of my disguise, Angela. Angela, Sonny Monroe." Angela really is like a second mother to me and can be a bit protective. She never likes any of the girls I date. Of course this is Sonny and no one can resist my Sonny. Uh, I don't mean my. I don't mean date either. I mean… I'm not sure what I mean.

Sonny gives the older woman a huge, friendly smile. The one that lights up the whole room and makes everything seem a little bit better. Holding out her hand she say, "Nice to meet you."

That's all it took. Angela's charmed. "Nice to meet you too. My grandkids love your show and are going to be quite jealous when I tell them that I met you in person."

"That is so sweet." Sonny replies.

"I feel like I already know you. Mr. Chad has told me a lot about you." Angela laughs and I can feel my cheeks start to blush a little. This is not happening. Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT blush!

"He has, has he? I hope it is all good but somehow I doubt it." Sonny raises her eyebrow at me in question and all I can do is shrug.

Before Angela can let slip anything else I'd rather Sonny not know, I walk over to Sonny. "Can Angela hang out in your room while we talk? We drove here together."

"Sure. Come with me." She leads Angela into one of the rooms in back while I take this opportunity to pull off my hoodie. It is getting a little warm. I get it over my head only to see Sonny standing in the hall watching me and it gives me a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach like butterflies are trying to escape. I've seen a lot of girls start at me and scream over me, even one or two faint over me. Nothing prepared me for how I'd feel when this girl with her big, brown eyes and gorgeous smile looked at me. This is Sonny, Chad, just breathe. You are Chad Dylan Cooper and you do not get giddy over some girl.

I walk over to the couch and ask about the pizza, breaking Sonny's concentration. "I'll go it and some plates." she says walking into the kitchen.

"Could you grab a plate for Angela, too? I don't think she has had supper yet."

"No problem." Sonny says over her shoulder. "It's nice of you to think of her."

Shrugging again, I make no comment. I know the world likes to see me as the Bad Boy that cares for no one but himself but that is just an image. One I'm happy to have continue. When people think you are autocratic, mean and self-absorbed, they tend to leave you alone and don't try to take advantage of you. I don't want it to get out that I can be nice.

She comes back and sets the boxes on the living room table in front of me with three plate and three bottles of water. Loading up one plate and grabbing a bottle, Sonny heads back into the bedroom to give them to Angela while I dig into my own slice. She returns and sits next to me on the couch. Unfortunately, this puts her awfully close to me and I'm distracted. She looks beautiful in her comfortable jeans, red shirt and black vest. She catches me staring and I hastily take another bite of my pizza.

"We need to figure out what we are going to say to the press, Sonny." I say after we've eaten our fill.

"What do you mean? Can't we just tell them the truth?"

"We could." I say patiently. "They won't believe us and won't leave us alone until they get what they want. It's the tabloid press, Sonny. They want their story."

"I guess." Sonny says, not completely convinced.

This is not going to be easy. Most girls would fight for the privilege I'm about to give but this is Sonny and she isn't like any other girl. CDC has never been rejected. You know, I'm beginning to think Sonny may be right. I really do talk about myself in the third person way too much. Huh.

"I have an idea of how to deal with them." I say and she looks at me in relief.

"Great! What is it?"

"I think we should go out a few dates."

"You what? That is your big idea? How is that going to help anything?"

"If we date, the press will have their story and will tire of us quickly. We will be old news. Plus, we leave in a few days to shoot the movie and won't be around for them to harass after that. What do you think Monroe?"

"Are sure that will work?"

"Of course. CDC is never wrong." I know I sound cocky but I am really trying not to sound worried that she'll turn me down flat. Please don't let her notice.

"Well, CDC, how are we suppose to pull this off? We aren't exactly the loving couple. We can barely get through one conversation without a fight let alone a whole night."

"It's called acting Sonny. I know you may be unfamiliar with it but I'm sure you can handle being nice to me, at least when we are around other people."

"Me? What about you?"

"Easy. I'll just be McKenzie."

"You know you could just go out with one of your many adoring girlfriends and that would put an end to this too." Sonny says in a last attempt.

"Yeah. I can see the headlines now. "Chad Dylan Cooper Cheats on Sonny Monroe: Bad Boy Breaks Heart of America's Sweetheart' I'd rather not be hated and reviled as a low-life cheating scum. Thanks." I glare at her. Yes, I realize I'm being a bit over-dramatic but, hey, it could happen.

"I hadn't thought of that. I suppose that really isn't an option then." Sonny sighs softly. I knew she didn't have the heart to say no to me. "Alright. We can try it your way. If it doesn't work out, we can always have a fake break-up after our fake dates."

"Wow. I can just feel the love." Sarcasm is dripping from each word. "Already planning the escape route and we haven't even gone out yet."

Sonny rolls her eyes at me and tosses her silky brown hair over her shoulder. "When do you want to go out?"

"How about tomorrow for lunch? I figure we spend most of the next four days together until we leave. That will actually serve two purposes, dealing with the reporters and letting us get comfortable with each other before we begin shooting. What do you say, Monroe?" Outwardly I'm keeping my cool but inside I'm screaming. _I'm going out with Sonny!_

"I say you better start calling me Sonny. No one calls their girlfriend by their last name. Otherwise, I'm game." Sonny smiles and I feel my knees go to jelly. It is a good thing I'm sitting down. That smile of hers is lethal.

"Pick you up at 11:30?"

She nods her head in agreement.

"Angela! You ready to go?" I yell toward the back room.

"Really Chad? Really?" Sonny rolls her eyes again and gets up from the couch.

Angela, carrying her plate and bottle, comes into the living room. "Yes, I'm good to go. Thank you Sonny for your hospitality and for helping Mr. Chad." Sonny gives her a hug. "It was nice meeting you. Don't trip on any reporters on your way out."

While they chat, I walk into the bathroom and get my disguise back in place. When I come back, Sonny bursts into laughter. "OMG! Even I would not have recognized you in that getup."

"That's the whole point Mon… Sonny." I say walking over to the door with both of them following me. "I will see you tomorrow." I open the door and Angela quickly walks out ahead of me with a last wave at Sonny. Unable to resist, I lean down and swiftly kiss Sonny on the cheek. Before she can recover from the shock, I wink and close the door. I swear I hear a giggle on the other side.

In the elevator, I pull out a hand held game and start playing it. Angela and I walk out the elevator, through the lobby and out the front door without a word. Walking slightly behind my housekeeper, I keep my eyes glued to the tiny screen until we round the corner and reach the car. Not a single camera or reporter bothered us. Man, I am good and tomorrow I have a date with Sonny Monroe. I am really good.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yes, it is time for the next chapter. I appreciate everyone who is keeping up with my story. **_

_**I would love to hear more reviews from everyone. Let me know what you like, what you don't and what you'd like to see in future chapters. I am always open to suggests, just keep them clean.**_

_***Once more~I own everything… I mean I own nothing. You know what I mean. The story is mine, the rest… not so much.***_

Chapter 4

_Sonny's PoV_

"CDC here." Chad says when he answers her phone call.

"Hey Chad. It's Sonny."

"Oh, hey Sonny. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about this whole fake date thing." I say nervously.

"What about it?" Chad asks suspiciously. "You aren't chickening out on me are you?"

"No. Not exactly." I mumble, embarrassed.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

"Well… I really don't like the idea of lying to everybody. I'm mean, when we did the fake date last time, it was just for James, who is a jerk anyway. This time, it is lying to everybody and it doesn't feel right." I know I sound a little whiney but I can't help it. This just feels wrong.

"Sonny, you know we don't really have a choice in this. We discussed it already." Chad says patiently.

"I know but I think I have a better idea." I say quickly. "Now, hear me out. What if we say that we are spending time together to bond for the movie, which would be true. I know that some of the press will still try to make it into something more, but I don't care. This is something I can live with and I won't have to lie when anyone asks about us."

"I suppose that would work." Is that disappointment I hear in his voice. No, I must be hearing things.

"It will work. We can still go ahead with our plan of spending time together and press can make whatever they want of the story. What do you say?" I hope he says yes. Please say yes. Please please please.

"Alright Sonny, if that is what you want, that is what we will do. I'll be at your house in an hour to pick you up. We can face the reporter together outside your building, so be ready."

"Okay. Thanks Chad for understanding."

"You're welcome. See you soon." With that he hangs up the phone. Sometimes, he really can be a nice guy. It's just too bad that no one else gets to see it and it doesn't happen very often.

Oh gosh! He's going to be here in an hour and I'm not even close to ready. Ahhh!

An hour later…

I can hear knocking at my front door as I apply the final touches to my makeup. Looking at myself in the mirror, I smile. "Not bad Monroe. Not bad at all." The brown skirt sways just above my knees and is paired with a white, button down blouse and a short navy jacket. Cute but not too over the top. I left my hair down and a bit curly with a side part. My makeup I kept simple with an emphasis on my eyes. All in all, I look pretty good, if I do say so myself, which I just did.

I walk over and open the door to let Chad in. When he turns and sees me, his eyes get a little bigger and it takes him a moment to say anything. "Hi." Okay, so not the glowing compliment I was hoping for, but this is Chad Dylan Cooper. He's known to date some of the most beautiful girls in Hollywood so I shouldn't be surprised that I didn't wow him with my looks… not that I wanted to wow him. That wasn't my goal. I just wanted to look good for the press, yeah that's it.

Speaking of looking good. I have to admit, Chad is looking handsome. His blue shirt fits close to his body and matches his eyes perfectly. With it he has on dark navy slacks and a matching jacket. As always, his short, dark blonde hair is perfectly styled. Hmm, makes me want to run my hands through it and mess it up.

"Hi" I reply back, grabbing my purse and keys. "I'm ready if you are."

Chad smiles and, for a moment, I am lost in his blue eyes. I really hate when that happens. His smile turns into a smirk which irks me even more. If that's the way you want it, I'm game.

I walk closer to Chad and smile warmly up at him, laying my hand on chest. His eyes glaze over a bit as he looks down at me. "Chad" I say softly. "I asked if you are ready to go." With that, I walk out the door and wait for him in the hall. It takes him a moment before he says, "Um sure." and joins me so I can close and lock the door.

We walk together to the elevator and ride down to the lobby without saying a word. Stepping out, we can see reporters vying for position outside. I bite my lip nervously. "There are like twice as many as before."

"Don't worry. I'm right here and you don't have to say a word if you don't want to. Just let me handle it." Chad grabs my hand and gives it a little squeeze for reassurance.

We walk out the front doors, hand in hand, to the glee of the photographers. Upon seeing us, questions are thrown out from every direction. Intimidated, I step a little closer to Chad, glad he is there.

"Chad Dylan Cooper! Are you and Sonny Monroe dating?"

"Chad! Chad! What made you fall for Sonny? Aren't your shows rivals?"

"Sonny! Are you worried about Chad's reputation as a player?"

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Chad! Sonny! Are you two in love?"

"What do your castmates think of your relationship? Is the feud over?"

"People! People! Settle down." Chad calmly tells the ravenous crowd. "Sonny and I are spending time together to bond for our upcoming movie Mischief Makers. This has nothing to do with our respective television shows and we are not dating. Thank you." With that, Chad pulls me through the crowd to his car. Ignoring the questions, he opens the passenger side door for me before jogging to the other side and getting in on the driver's side. Through it all, I just tried to keep a smile on my face and waved to the reporters as we drove away.

"That was amazing Chad. You handled that so well." I compliment him.

"Lots of practice. The trick is to just say what you want to say and get out. Don't start answering any of their questions or you'll get sucked into answering more and possibly saying something you didn't mean to say or revealing something you shouldn't." He smiles at me. "You know you won't be able to avoid talking to them forever."

"I know but I'm glad I didn't have to this time. Thank you."

We ride the rest of the way in silence. Chad pulls up in front a beautiful, brick-fronted restaurant where a valet helps us out of the car and drives it into a private parking area. Inside, it is just as beautiful with red linen table clothes and white candles on all the tables which are set into private alcoves. Soft music is playing quietly over the speakers. A very romantic place and not quite what I had in mind for us spending time together.

"Chad, this place is wonderful, but a bit to romantic don't you think?"

"What Monroe? Scared you'll fall in love with me over the appetizers?" He laughs. Before I can respond, he continues. "I'm just kidding. I already had reservations for us here before you changed our plans. It was suppose to be romantic. There was no point in cancelling and, besides, the food here is amazing."

"Hello, Mr. Cooper. We have your table waiting. If you will follow me." The hostess leads us towards the back of the restaurant to a table with a magnificent view of the ocean. "Here are your menus. Your waiter will be with you shortly." She walks away but continues to glance back in Chad's direction as she goes with longing in her eyes.

"I think you made another conquest." I sigh to Chad.

"What do you mean?" He looks around in confusion.

"Our hostess is practically drooling on herself staring at you."

"Jealous?" He asks.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "You wish." He just laughs and we both look down at the menus. "I have no idea what to order. It all sounds yummy."

"Yummy? Really Sonny? Really?" Chad rolls his eyes at me and I blush. "How about if I order for you? I've been here a few times and know what's good."

"Okay. I'd love anything seafood." Smiling, I set down the menu and see our waiter approaching.

"Welcome. I'm Michael and I will be waiter for this afternoon." He glances at Chad and smiles at me. "What can I get you to drink?" Michael directs this to me.

"I'll have an iced tea, please." I say, smiling back.

"One iced tea for the lovely lady." He turns to Chad. "And for you?"

"Just ice water." Chad says shortly.

"I'll be right back with your drinks and to take your orders." Michael says this smiling at me again. As he walks away, he keeps looking back at me and grinning, very similar to our hostess' reaction to Chad. I'm flattered since he is kind of cute with the wavy black hair, green eyes and dimples. He shouldn't be flirting with me though. I'm here with someone and he doesn't know that this isn't a date.

Chad is sitting across from, glaring out the window.

"Chad, are you okay?" I ask.

"Fine." He says.

Michael returns with our drinks and smiles at me again. "Ready to order?"

Uncomfortable with his attention, I turn to Chad who is openly glaring at Michael. "Will you order for me honey? You know what I like." I smile sweetly at Chad's surprised look. He recovers quickly and smiles besottedly at me. "Of course, anything for you." Michael's smile turns into a disappointed frown, which disappears when Chad looks up to order.

After Michael leaves with our orders, Chad's smile turns back into his cocky one. "Awww, See Sonny. I told you that you loved me."

"Don't start, Chad. It was either that or wait for you to slug the guy." I smirk at him. "Now who's the jealous one?"

"I wasn't jealous. I just didn't like the guy hitting on you when you are with me. He doesn't know if you are my date yet he went ahead and flirted. No one, tries to steal a girl from Chad Dylan Cooper." He tugs at the lapels of his jacket.

"Whatever you have to say to make yourself feel better."

"Sonny." he says warningly.

"Yes Chad." I grin at him.

We are interrupted when Michael brings the food to our table. Distracted by the deliciousness of it all, we forget the argument and concentrate on eating. Once our hunger is satisfied we start talking and, for once, Chad leaves his ego out of it. We talk about our families and friends. It was so nice and comfortable. Before I know it, our lunch is over and we are headed back to my apartment after dodging more reporters outside the restaurant.

We wade through even more reporters getting back into my building. Thankfully, my doorman is very good at keeping people out of the building that don't belong there. Not wanting the peace between us to end, at my front door I invite Chad inside.

"I can't right now." He replies to my offer. "I have a few things to take care of, but how about we get together after? I'll bring over some take out and a movie."

"Sure. That sounds good."

"6:30?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good." Chad tilts his head and smiles.

"Good." I grin back.

Laughing, he leans forwards and kisses me on the cheek. He winks at me and walks back down the hall to the elevator. I close the door and hold a hand to my cheek. It tingles where his lips touched. "Oh no."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to all of my readers. I am loving the reviews everyone is giving, please keep them coming. The more reviews, the better the writing because I know you are really getting into the story.**_

_**ChannyStemiSupport, I promise I am not trying to kill you. I just have limited time in which to write.**_

_**Now, on with the show.**_

_***Yet again, I must repeat, I do not now nor have I ever owned SWAC***_

**Chapter 5**

Chad's PoV

I hope Sonny likes Chinese. Maybe I should have got Italian instead. No, we just had pizza yesterday and its too late now anyway. There's her apartment building… and at least a half dozen reporters still lurking around.

I pull down my visor and check my hair quick. Chad Dylan Cooper does not go before cameras without looking his best. The hair is perfect, as always. I smile at myself and wink. Damn, I look good.

Getting out of the car, I lock it up and wade through the microphones and cameras pointed at me. Just before going inside, I look over my shoulder and give the crowd a little wave. The door closes behind me and the doorman stands in front of it so no one can follow me in. I'm really glad we are staying in tonight. I could really use the break and a little privacy.

Sonny greets me at the door with a big grin. She is looking as beautiful as always, even in comfy clothes of jeans and a red tee-shirt. I start to walk into the apartment when, suddenly, Sonny is there wrapping her arms around me. "Hi Chad."

Not one to miss this opportunity, I put my arms around her and return her hug setting my cheek on the top of her head. She smells so good, like wild flowers and sunshine. "Hey Sonshine."

She pulls back to look up at me. "Sonshine?" She giggles.

I can feel myself start to blush. "What? What's wrong with calling you 'Sonshine'?"

Defensively, I pull a little farther away, but she pulls me back into the hug. "I like it." She whispers into my chest. Just as quickly, she lets go and wanders over to the couch to sit down like nothing happened. "So what did you bring us to eat?"

I join her on the couch and set a big brown bag on the coffee table. "I hope you like Chinese. I forgot to ask earlier. If you don't we can always order delivery."She lays her hand on my arm and it tingles where she touches. "Chad, Chinese is great."

To cover up my nervousness, I open the bag and pull out the various containers of food, chop sticks and fortune cookies. "What's your pleasure?"

"Good grief Chad! What did you do, buy one of everything on the menu?" Sonny asks, stunned at the amount of food in front of her.

"I told you, I didn't know what you liked." Not again. I can feel myself blushing again. Where is my famous coolness now?

"That is so sweet of you." Sonny says, smiling at me.

Shrugging, I grab the container closest to me and a set of chopsticks. Opening it, I dig in when I hear Sonny sigh beside me. Glancing up, I see her staring longing me at me. Wait! What? I swear my heart just stopped for a second and then sped up. But it isn't me she is looking at, it's the sesame chicken I have in my hand. Figures, it would take a miracle for Sonny to stare at me like that so openly.

"Sonny, would you like some of my chicken?" I ask her.

"No. No. I'm sure I can find something else to eat in here." She pokes around the other boxes but continues to look over at my food.

"Sonny, I am more than willing to share if you want some."

"No. That's okay." She sighs heavily.

"Sonny! Just take some will you! You know you want to."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

She takes a bite. "Oh, it's so GOOD!"

I roll my eyes at her and laugh. She is so adorable sometimes… most of the time… maybe all of the time.

She scoots a little closer to me on the couch and my thoughts scatter. Every thought, every nerve is concentrated on where our bodies touch, from the knee to the hip and the occasional brush of arms. Talk about torture. Sonny continues eating and I force myself to do the same. Chad Dylan Cooper does not fall to bits because of some girl, even if that girl happens to be Sonny Monroe.

We finish eating in companionable silence and grab for our fortune cookies. I try to read over her shoulder but she hold the little piece of paper away. She starts blushing. Now, I really need to know what it says. "Come on, Sonshine. What is your fortune?" I give her the soulful look that always works and this time is no exception.

"Oh. Um. Hmm." Sonny blushes even more. "It says _'Be prepared for romance. Your love will reveal themselves soon._' My lucky numbers are: 3, 5, and 21."

I give her a cocky smile. "Got anyone in mind?"

"Oh shut up and read yours." She throws the wrapper at me.

"Alright. _'Your soul mate is closer than you think._' My lucky numbers are: 8, 20, and 17"

"Got anyone in mind?" She copies back to me.

"Maybe I do." I say just to irk her. She sticks her tongue out at me. "How about if watch the movie now?"

"What one did you bring?" Sonny asks curiously as she puts the leftovers away.

"Something I thought you'd like." I sigh dramatically. "I hope you appreciate this." I put the dvd in the player and turn the television on. After a few commercials and preview, the movie starts.

"Yah!" Sonny bounces up and down in her seat and gives me a quick hug. Seeing how excited she is, I guess I made a good choice and can put up with watching too shiny vampires and shirtless werewolves. I lean back and put my arm across the back of the couch.

By the end of the movie, Sonny is snuggled into my side and fast asleep. I turn the dvd off and decide to watch a bit of television. Skimming the channels, I notice an episode of _So Random _with one of Sonny's sketches so I set down the remote to watch. Wow, she is even cute covered in goo.

I slouch down a bit and settle Sonny more comfortably against my side. Sometime later, I wake up to an infomercial. Sonny is still snuggled up to me, still asleep. Smiling, I turn the television off and turn so I'm more or less laying on the couch. I manage to get Sonny stretched out next to me. Wrapping my arms around her, I go back to sleep.

The next morning…

I wake up confused until I see Sonny still sacked out with me on the couch. Looking at the clock, I realize it's seven in the morning. Oh wow, this is not good. The reporters are going to have a field day with this. I look back down at Sonny and realize that I really don't care. I also realize that I am in way deeper than I thought.

I slowly extract myself from Sonny, being very careful not to wake her. First things first, I am starving, so I walk into Sonny's kitchen to find something for breakfast. Finding everything I need, I decide to make pancakes for breakfast. As I flip the first batch onto a plate, a very sleepy eyed Sonny walks into the kitchen.

"Morning Chad." She says on yawn before going to the refrigerator. She stops in the middle of reaching for the door and whirls around. "Chad! What are you still doing here?"

"Morning Sonshine." I say with more calm than I feel. Is there ever a time when this girl doesn't look adorable? "Want some pancakes?"

"Sure, as soon as you answer my question. Wait, you made pancakes? I didn't know you could cook." Sonny pours herself some juice and sits on a stool at the counter.

"To answer your first question, we both fell asleep on the couch last night. I just woke up a little bit ago." I smile at her. "To answer the second, yes I made pancakes. There are quite a few things you don't know about me."

"You know, I think this is the first time I've seen you with your hair messed up." Sonny says after swallowing a mouthful of pancake. As I start to put my hands up to my hair to straighten it, she continues. "I think I like the way you look now more. You look like Chad and not Chad Dylan Cooper." She blushes a bit and I lower my hands without fixing my hair.

I flip my batch of pancakes onto a plate and join Sonny at the counter. "I need to go home and get cleaned up but, I was thinking, I would come pick you up and we could spend the day together. That is, if you don't have any plans." I concentrate on eating my pancakes and sounding casual so she won't guess just how much I want her to say yes. I have finally given up and admit defeat. Chad Dylan Cooper is head over heels for Sonny Monroe. I just wish she would feel the same way.

"Just packing for our trip but I can always do that tomorrow. Be back here in an hour?" She asks.

Yes! Yes! Yes! She said yes to spending the whole day with me! Outwardly, I'm calmly eating my pancakes… through the grin I can't seem to get rid of.


	6. Chapter 6

_**My reviews have been getting wordier and I think you all are awesome, keep them coming. Feel free to speak up and let me know what you like and what you don't. I am open to suggestions.**_

_**Thank you for reading. (spoiler: this chapter had a bit of what you have been waiting for) I know this chapter is a little short but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**_

_***Yada yada yada SWAC is not mine yada yada yada***_

Chapter 6

Sonny's PoV

Headlines:

_"Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe, Secretly Dating"_

_"Bad Boy Tamed by America's Sweetheart"_

_"Sonny Pregnant: Will Chad Man Up?"_

_"ChadSon vs. Channy: The Debate Heats Up"_

_"Chad Sleeps Over!"_

There are more but they all are saying the same thing or something even more ridiculous. The internet is even worse with entire websites dedicated to either loving us as a couple or despising us. No one seems to care about the truth. I'm sitting on the floor in my room surrounded by magazines, newspapers and my laptop, when I hear Chad knocking on my front door. I stand up and go let him in.

"Hey." I say before heading back into my room.

Chad follows me back and looks at the mess. "Sonny, what are you doing?" He kneels down to read a few of the headlines and looks at me. "Why are reading all of this garbage?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't think they would go quite this crazy. Did you know that I am apparently pregnant with your child and you're leaving for some hot starlet that I've never even heard of?"

"What?" Chad looks at me horrified, then worried.

I can't hold it in any longer. The laughter is bubbling up inside me and I roll on the floor giggling. Chad looks at me as if I lost it. "Sonny, are you okay?"

I manage to calm down enough to sit up and wipe the tears from my eyes. "I know you warned me that this would happen. It is insane… and so freakin hilarious." I giggle again and this time Chad joins in.

"I'm glad you're not mad. When I saw all of this, I thought you may have flipped out." Chad says between the laughter. "I have to say, they did get some pretty good photos of us together. I may have to keep a few of them." He pages through several of the magazines.

"Get your own Cooper." I grab the magazines out of his hand and stack everything up.

"Come on Sonshine. Please." Oh no, it is that soulful expression of his with his sparkly blue eyes. "Please." He says again. Damn.

"Fine. I guess I can spare a few since Chad Dylan Cooper actually begged. That's not something one sees everyday after all." I smirk at him. "Of course, they are pictures of you."

"You too… and I didn't beg. I just asked nicely. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't beg." He grabs a couple of the articles and walks out of my room and into the kitchen. After making sure everything is picked up, I follow him and find him sitting next to the counter cutting out the pictures he likes. Leaning over, I see that he has cut out several of himself and us together and is working on cutting out a larger picture of just me.

"You're not planning on adding a horns and nasty mustache to that are you?" I asking him, only half kidding. "Cause if you are, I'd have say, I'd make one hot devil."

"I thought I was suppose to be the conceited one?" Chad asks laughing. He adds that picture to the stack and turns to face me, setting the scissors down. We lock eyes and, for a moment, I can see a softness there which makes me sigh a little. We smile at each other.

"So, what should we do today? We had pizza a few nights ago. Two days ago it was lunch, dinner and a movie. Yesterday we went to the zoo, which was a blast. Tomorrow we leave for the movie." I pour a glass of iced tea for each of us and sit down next to Chad.

"Are you all packed? We can just hang out here if you need to get some stuff done." Chad takes a sip from his glass, adds sugar and stirs.

"Oh, I finished except for a few things that I will throw in tomorrow. What about you?"

"I'm set. How about if we go to the park and take a walk? We can go out later for supper."

"That sounds good. I'll go get changed." I down the rest of my drink and put the glass in the sink. "Be right back." In my room, I change into black skinny jeans and a fitted red top with cap sleeves. I also freshen up my cherry lip gloss and run a brush through my hair.

Out in the living room, Chad's made himself comfortable on my couch and is reading one of the articles about us. "Hey Sonny!" He calls back to me. "Did you know that we are living together and have secret plans to marry at the end of summer?"

"I hope you got me one hell of a gorgeous diamond." I say next to his ear.

Chad jumps up startled. Recovering quickly, he says, "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do things by half. If I got you a rock, it is the best one out there. What do you like? Round? Square? Teardrop?" He looks at me for a moment. "No, not a diamond, not bright enough for you. I think maybe a square cut ruby with diamonds encircling the platinum band. The inside would have to be engraved, of course." Thinking for a moment, he continues. "How about, 'For my Sonshine'?"

"Wow! I didn't know you were such a romantic, Chad." I stare at him in wonder. "That ring sounds absolutely lovely."

"I have my moments." He blushes when I walk closer to him.

"You really do." I whisper. Leaning up, I softly kiss his cheek and linger close to him for a moment. Chad's eyes go a little vacant and turns his face towards mine. I can't help but get lost in the crystalline depths of his eyes. He seems just as enchanted.

I don't know who moved first. Our faces are so close together, just a breath apart. It may have been him. It may have been me. At the moment, I really don't care. Someone moved closer and I feel his lips press again mine. My insides melt and my knees go weak. I lay my hands on his chest for support. We turn our heads a bit more and the tingling zings down my spine and I lose all rational thought. Chad slips his hand around my waist and pulls me closer, deepening the kiss. Oh my CHAD!


	7. Chapter 7

_**You guys are so great! Thanks for all the great reviews. Please keep them coming. As long as you're interested I will keep writing and, hopefully, you will keep enjoying. J**_

_**Sorry this has taken a couple days. I had a bit of writers block and a birthday party to attend.**_

_***No, I have to admit, I do not own SWAC or any of its characters***_

Chapter 7

Oh my CHAD! Oh my CHAD! Oh my CHAD! I just kissed Chad!

I slowly slide back down with my eyes still closed. Wow, that was perfect. Now I know first kisses can generally be awkward and clumsy but not this one. I'm afraid to open my eyes, to let this moment end.

"Sonshine?" Chad says nervously, softly.

"Yes?" I whisper back.

"Sonny, open your eyes." I feel his hand gently cup my cheek. I open my eyes and look up at him. He's smiling down at me. A real Chad smile full of warmth, not the cheeky CDC smile everyone knows so well. My heart softens and I smile shyly back.

Suddenly, we are blinded by a series of flashes.

"What the?" Chad yells. He and I turn towards the source and see a man with a camera hanging by a rope outside the window. "Get out of here!" He walks over the window and closes the curtains. We go to every window and close all of them just in case.

"Talk about an invasion of privacy!" I walk back the couch with Chad and we sit down. He takes my hand and plays with my fingers, which is very distracting.

"What do you want to do Sonny?" He finally asks. "I don't know how much he saw or what he got pictures of, but I know he's going to make the most of it."

"I don't know, Chad." Confusion evident in my voice.

"Well, how about if we just ignore it and keep going the way we have been? The media will make of it what they will regardless of what we say anyway. When the photos come out and we see what we are dealing with, we can figure out what to do then."

I feel hurt and disappointed. Our perfect moment was sullied by this and will probably be exploited by newspapers and magazine for everyone to see. There is no way to fix this. "You're right. There's nothing we can do so lets go to the park like we planned and pretend that nothing happened." I stand up and walk towards the door but Chad stops me by tugging on my hand.

"Sonny, it will be okay. I'm here if you need me."

"I know." I give him a half smile. "Chad Dylan Cooper has spoken therefore it must be so." I joke.

He grins back, the cocky grin of CDC, "Damn straight and don't you forget it." Laughing, we head out the door and go to the park, where we are swamped by screaming fans, cameras and reporters. After twenty minutes of chaos, Chad looks around, grabs my hand and takes off through the people at a run with me trying to keep up. "Come on Munroe." A few of the more determined fans chase after us but we make it to Chad's car and out onto the road before they catch up.

Chad pulls into a parking out by the beach and we sit there catching out breath. We look at each other and start laughing. "So maybe going to the park wasn't the greatest idea." He says after we've calmed down. "Anything else you'd like to do?"

"I have an idea." I smile mischievously at him and he gives me a worried look. "You got into my building wearing a disguise and no one bothered you, right? What if we do that and go to the park?"

"I guess we could do that." He thinks about it and then brightens. "I know just the place to go."

Chad drives to Condor studios and, in wardrobe, we find excellent disguises. Chad is dressed in ripped jeans, a black tee-shirt an oversized blue hoodie. His hair is cover by a blue skull cap. This is another look than is so not Chad. I plated my hair back into a think braid, tying a red bandana around it. With no makeup, loose fitting jeans and a black shirt a couple sizes too big with a logo of a band on it, I really didn't look like me anymore.

Taking the long way, we went out a back entrance and hailed a taxi. At the park, no one paid the slightest attention to us and we had the best time. We walked, hand in hand, talking for hours. We sat on a grassy hill and people watched, trying to guess their stories. Eventually, our stomachs got the better of us and we had to head back to the studio to change back into us. At my building, we waded through reporters once more before getting up to my apartment. The rest of the evening was spent together, eating the left over take out and watching movies. When Chad left, he kissed me sweetly on the cheek. "See you tomorrow. Remember, I'll be here with the limo to pick you up at 8." I nodded and he left.

On the airplane…

"All I did was smile at the guy. What's so wrong with that?"

"Really Sonny? Really?" Chad asks sarcastically. "You were FLIRTING with him."

"I wasn't! Even if I was, what business is it of yours? You don't own me, Chad!"

"None, apparently! Go ahead and flirt with anyone you want! I don't care!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Goo…"

"Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask you both to keep it down. You are disturbing the other passengers." the flight attendant interrupts us.

I look at her and blush, embarrassed. "I am so sorry. We'll be quieter." Chad just glares at her until she walks away. I glare back at him. "We are so not good here." I whisper furiously before turning away to stare gloomily out the window. An hour of stony silence later and my eyes droop closed. The constant hum of the plane and the very comfortable first class seat lull me to sleep.

I wake up a couple hours later with my head resting on Chad's shoulder and his resting on the top of my head. Our hands are intertwined. I hurriedly let go and scoot back in my chair. Chad wakes up with my movement and looks groggily around. See me, he pulls me closer and wraps his arm around me. "Hey Sonshine." His gravely, sleep ridden voice send a shock through my system. The only word for it is sexy, Chad Dylan Cooper just waking up is outright, drop dead sexy. I usually don't think things like that. Guys can be handsome, cute or drool-worthy, but I've never thought of anyone as being truly sexy, until now. How does one resist this? I back away, unable to resist the urge to look at him again. Oh yeah, definitely sexy. He looks at me, a little more alert, and his eyes light up at what he sees. I wait for the sarcastic comment about how he is so irresistible but it doesn't come. He keeps looking at me with those burning blue eyes and I can feel a blush scorching my cheeks. We lean into each other, getting so close I can feel his breath on my lips.

"Attention passenger. We will be landing at Chicago's O'Hare airport in a few minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts. We hope you have enjoyed your flight with us and enjoy your stay in Chicago." The person on the intercom continued on about the weather and the city but I wasn't paying attention. The announcement had startled us and we look around guiltily.

"So…" Chad mumbles.

"So…" I repeat.

He clears his throat and I look at him. He's staring down at his hands. "Listen, Sonny. I'm sorry I was such a jerk earlier. It was uncalled for."

I sigh. Why oh why can't I stay made at him? "Apology accepted, Chad."

He smiles at me then grabs my hand. Raising it up to his lips, he kisses the back softly. "Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm beginning to wonder if y'all are getting bored with my story. I didn't get many reviews for that last chapter and, I have to admit, I was saddened by the lack of notices in my e-mail. I'm going to attribute it to everyone being busy during the weekend and, for Americans, it was a holiday. There, now I feel a little better… and pretty! :-)**

**I hope everyone enjoys this latest installment. I know it's a bit long. Please read and review. I like getting reviews.**

**Also, as a point of interest, I am writing the script for the movie that Chad and Sonny are doing in this story which I may post at a later date just for fun. Now, on with the show!**

***Yes, yes I know I have to say it. We all realize by this point that I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any of its characters or anyone else I may or may not have in this story… but I hope you read it anyway***

Chapter 8

Chad PoV

It is amazing how much a plane ride can take it out of you. I'm exhausted and we still have over two hours before we get to our shoot location. Thankfully, they sent a limo to put us up at the airport and drive us the rest of the way. Sonny is sitting next to me on the back seat with her eyes half closed, almost asleep again. I realize that I'm starving. We haven't had lunch yet.

"Hey driver!" I yell up to the front after lowering the privacy window. "What's your name?"

"Joey, sir" came the swift reply.

"Hey Joey, is there any place to eat around here? We haven't had lunch. I don't know about Sonny but I could really use a bite."

"There's the usual fast food if you want." Joey replies.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do fast…"

"Oh Chad, give it a rest. I just want to get to where we're going. Suck it up and order fast food for once in your life." Sonny says irritably.

"Do you know how bad that junk is for you?" I mean really, what is she thinking? Between the calories and grease, it will either kill you or give you a bad complexion. Neither of which is on my to-do list.

"You know you don't have to order the burger and fries, right? You can get a salad or we can hit a sandwich shop and you order whatever is closest to your Chad Club." She says reasonably to me. I hate it when she is reasonable. It always make me feel like I'm a three year old having a temper tantrum. She is waiting for me to whine, I know she is. I'm not going to give her the satisfaction.

"Fine. Joey, find us the closest fast food place that has salads or club sandwiches." I look over at Sonny who is giving me the evil eye. I roll my eyes at her and yell up to Joey, "Please."

"Will do." Joey says as I close the privacy window. Before, long we are devouring club sandwiches that actually aren't too bad. They are no Chad Club, but not bad. Satisfied, we ride on in silence sipping on our drinks and listening to music. Sonny sings along to some of the songs and it still surprises me how great her voice is. I secretly watched backstage while she sang one of her songs on So Random and was blown away. One of my favorite songs came on from the movie _StarStruck_ so I sang along to it._ Hero _always kind of makes me think of Sonny. When the song was over, she turned down the radio and stared at me.

"What?" I ask. I didn't sound that bad…I hope.

"I didn't know you could sing Chad!" Sonny's smile lights up her face. "That was amazing!"

"I don't sing." I say averting my eyes. "At least not in front of other people usually."

"Why not?" Sonny asks curious.

"It's personal." I sigh and look at her. She looks back at me patiently waiting for me to continue. "Sonny, I don't really want to talk about this."

"Chad." She moves closer to me, looking up at me with those beautiful brown eyes, and lays a hand on my arm. "You can tell me Chad. I won't tell anyone and I won't laugh at you. Please." I'm a goner. Yep, one hundred percent, totally and completely a goner. I'm such a sucker for Sonny.

"Fine." I give her a mean look for her dirty tactics and she just smiles angelically back at me. "It is how I escape from being me. When I play my music and sing my lyrics, it's just me in my own world where nothing can touch me. Everything that is happening in my life, the way I feel, the craziness of it all goes into the music and I'm free for a little while. I can breathe."

"I thought you loved being Chad Dylan Cooper." I can understand her confusion. A lot of people assume that and, most the time they'd be right.

"I do but he isn't all that I am." I would only admit this to Sonny.

She's looks as if she is about to say something else when the drive lowers the privacy window and to tell us that we've arrived. Thank God we are here. I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with how much I just revealed about myself and I really don't want any more insightful questions. Getting out of the limo, I see that we are standing in front of an large, well maintained Victorian house with sign out front declaring it to be a Bed-n-Breakfast. Oh great! No hotel, which means no room service! Wonderful. I have to say though, the house is beautiful with great wrap around porch with a swing off to one side. The main part of the house is white with accents of red and yellow everywhere and scalloping at the peaks by the roof. Sonny is looking around with a huge smile on her face. I can tell she already loves it.

Joey carries our bags inside and I try to give him a tip but he refuses, saying that it has already been taken care of. We go inside the open front doors and are greeting by a vivacious, friendly ball of energy. Her name is Sandy and she is the owner along with her husband. She's around her early fifties, I'd guess, with bright red, curly hair; green eyes and a petite frame.

"Welcome. Welcome. I'm so glad you both made it here safe and sound." She smiles at the both of us. "We have your rooms ready upstairs if you'll follow me. I had my son, Jeff, take your bags up." Sandy bounded up the stairs with us following behind her, trying to keep up. "We do have a few rules to go over. First, I serve breakfast from 7 to 9. If you are not down here during that time, you will not be fed. I start cleaning the rooms at 11. There are 'do not disturb' signs in your rooms if you don't want me in there at that time. Quiet hours are from 9 until 7, please respect that. I understand that you are filming a movie so your hours may be a little crazy but try to be a quiet as possible during that time. At the end of the hall, we have a sitting room with a variety of movies, games and snacks. If you need any help or have any questions, let me know. The studio has provided a car for your convenience which is parked by the garage. Here are the keys to your rooms and the car. I hope you enjoy your stay with us." With that, she smiles and bounds back down the stairs.

"Okay." Looking at the keys in my hands, I go to the closest room and walk in. It's a good sized room done in shades of yellow with a canopy bed, rocking chair and a small desk with a chair. A flat panel TV sits in one corner with a loveseat in front. Walking through the door across the room, I see the bathroom with is equipped with and actual claw-foot tub. Sonny's bags are sitting at the foot of the bed, so she sets her jacket and bag next to them.

"This is perfect." Sonny smiles at me. "Let's go check out your room!"

I hope it is a more masculine than this room. If it is like this, I don't know if I will be able to sleep at all. I follow Sonny out into the hall, closing her door and into the next room. Much better. This one is done all in blues, with a sports theme. It has over-stuffed chairs and a couch facing another flat panel TV. on one wall with a fire place on the other. The bathroom has a Jacuzzi tub big enough for three people to fit comfortably in it. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

Sitting on my side table is a basket of goodies and a large envelope with both our names on it. I close the door to my room and we sit down on the couch. As I start going through the basket, Sonny opens the envelope. She hands me a folder with my name on it and opens the other to find the script, an itinerary, a map and several official looking papers with a letter.

"We have a day to get settled and then we have to be on location for the round table at 9 am. That will be fun getting to meet the rest of the cast." She looks at me in excitement. "I can't wait to get started! Maybe tomorrow, we can go over the script together. It'll be good for us to get familiarized with it before the round table, don't you think." She's so excited she's almost bouncing off the couch. As it is, I have to catch the basket before it takes a tumble.

"Yeah, that sounds fine." I say absently still looking through the basket. It's filled with fruit, summer sausage, cheese, crackers and gift certificates to, what I assume is, local restaurants.

"Fine." Sonny giggles, catching my attention.

"Good." I respond automatically.

"Good." Now she is full out laughing and I can't help but join in. I'm not sure why we're laughing but I love it when Sonny is happy.

We spend the rest of the day unpacking and wondering around the house and property. It's set just outside the town so everything is very quiet and just a bit eerie to me. I'm so used to the sights and sounds of the city, this is disconcerting. Not overly hungry for supper, we make due with the food in the baskets and a couple drinks from the fridge in the sitting room. Sitting back on my couch, we eat and watch a movie. A great older flick with Bill Murray in it called _Stripes_.

By the time the movie is over, Sonny has fallen asleep with her head resting on my lap. Carefully, I slide out and stand up. She's even beautiful when she sleeps. A soft snore escapes her mouth and I laugh quietly. Still adorable. I open the doors to both rooms before picking her up and carrying her into her room. Laying her down on the bed, I cover her with a blanket and, unable to resist, I kiss her forehead. "Goodnight Sonshine." I whisper.

"Night Chaddy." She mumbles in her sleep.

Chaddy? I shake my head, whatever. I lock the handle on her door before closing it and walk back to my room to get some much needed sleep. We can't have Chad Dylan Cooper looking less than perfect. I need my beauty sleep.

The next day we spent driving around the town with the map, checking out the locations where we will be shooting. It really is a small town so there wasn't much driving to do really, so we spent the rest of the day going over the script and debating how we should do the scenes. Reading the romantic scenes made both of us blush, though no one will ever get me to admit it. I mean I do romantic stuff all the time on the Falls but this is with Sonny. It shouldn't be different but it is. The ending is really great but it is also going to be the most difficult. At this point, Sonny and I look at each other and decide to call it quits for now, neither of us willing to deal with that quite yet.

The round table…

Sonny and I show up a couple a minutes early for the round table and we grab a couple empty seats next to each. Everyone is looking around at everyone else with hardly anyone talking. I do notice a few people look up excitedly when we sat down but no one says anything. An older man with an authoritative air walks in and everyone grabs a seat around the tables that are set up in a crude circle. He walks into the center of the circle and looks at everyone assembled before introducing himself. "My name is George Harpson, Director of _Mischief Makers_. For those of you that don't know, this round table discussion is set up so you can familiarize yourselves with each other and with the script. To start, each of you will state your name and part you are playing. Then state something about yourself. After everyone is introduced, we will do a read through of the whole script. Any questions?" The table remains silent. Either everyone understands or they are too intimidated to say anything. "Good. Lets start with the main character then. Miss Munroe?" He gestures to Sonny next to me and walks out of the circle to sit in one corner of the room and watch.

Sonny nervously bites her lip and pushes her hair behind her ear. "Hi." She says with a bright smile. "My name is Sonny Munroe and I will be playing the part of Abigail or Abby for short. I am currently on the television show _So Random _and my hometown is actually only a few hours away from here in Wisconsin." She and everyone else turn to look at me expectantly. I guess I'm next.

"My name is Chad Dylan Cooper." I flash my award winning smile. "I am playing the part of Abby's love interest, Michael. I am on Sonny's rival show and the number one rated teen show, _Mackenzie Falls_." I smirk at Sonny and she smacks my arm. "What? It's true." She rolls her eyes at me and turns to the next person.

Most of the rest of the cast I have never heard of but they seem alright. There are exceptions to that. They got Taylor Lautner to play my best friend. I guess he has some free time since his character in the last movie of the _Twilight_ series spends most of his time in wolf form. Our favorite 'relationship wizard' is also here, Selena Gomez. Yeah, I'm being sarcastic, so what. She's plays Abby's best friend. I have no idea how this is going to play out. Either this movie is going to be freakin awesome or we are going to totally trash it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I am not really in a good mood, so I haven't been writing much. My dog is really sick and I'm worried, but I'm hoping writing will take my mind off of it for a little while.**_

_**On a happier note, this story has had well over 3,000 hits! WooHoo! Lots of you have put it on your alerts and favorite lists which rocks. Thank you! I didn't get very many comments on the last chapter but the ones I got were great, so thanks again.**_

_**Please review. I really want to know what you think and how you are liking the story, character development and flow.**_

_***ah ah ahum… I declare before one and all that I do not own SWAC or any other famous name in this story. I do, however, own this story, the unnamed songs and the movie herein called Mischief Makers. Thank you for your time.* hehehe**_

_**Ooooh a contest! Who can come up with the best names for the songs?**_

Chapter 9

"What do you mean I have to sing? Nobody said anything about singing. I haven't even seen a single song sheet." I can't believe this. We are a third of the way through the script and the director interrupts us because he wants to hear me sing.

"You can sing, can't you? I was told you could sing." George Harpson demands impatiently.

"Yes, I can sing." I say meekly. I have to admit that this guy intimidates me… okay, scares me half to death. I hope it gets better as time goes on or this is going to be a very trying time for me.

"So, then sing. I don't care what. I just want to make sure you can do it." He walks back to his corner and sits down, looking at me expectantly.

Panic! What the hell am I suppose to sing? I look at Chad but he just shrugs his shoulders, unsure of what I should do, but he smiles in encouragement. Okay, I'm on my own I guess. "Does anybody have a guitar with them?" I ask the group in general.

"Hold on. I think I saw one in the other room." Taylor Lautner runs out and comes back with a battered looking guitar case. "I have no idea if it plays or is in tune." He hands it to me with a shy smile.

"Thanks." I say warmly. Taking the guitar out of its case and study it. Not too bad of shape really. A little tuning and its ready to go. I just hope I am too. Remember to breathe. "This is something I am working on now." I play the beginning chords and start singing with my eyes closed, letting the music fill me up.

_He's a hot prairie fire on a warm summer wind,_

_A raging inferno just about to begin._

_I wanna grab him and just hold on,_

_But nobody can keep him for very long._

_I have this need, I can't stay away._

_It hurts so bad, I know I'm gonna pay._

_So its into the fire_

_Into the flame_

_To be burned alive_

_In the greatest way._

_He is my addiction._

_I can't be blamed_

_In his heart_

_I want, I want to stay._

_Together at last, our hearts as one._

_We blaze together hotter than the sun._

_A perfect moment to last forever_

_Tied up in knots no one can sever_

_Time stands still for just one night_

_Searing my soul with all its might._

_So its into the fire_

_Into the flame_

_To be burned alive_

_In the greatest way_

_He is my addiction_

_I can't be blamed_

_In his heart_

_I want, I want to stay_

_Now he's gone and left me alone_

_Crying my eyes out by the phone._

_We were two hearts intertwined._

_Now I'm one broken heart and not so fine._

_A soft kiss, a whispered goodbye._

_I'm hurting so bad, I don't know why._

_So its into the fire_

_Into the flame_

_To be burned alive_

_In the greatest way_

_He is my addiction_

_I can't be blamed_

_In his heart_

_I want, I want to stay_

I play the final chord and there is silence, absolute silence. Opening my eyes, I look around and everyone is staring at me like I have two heads or something. I look at Chad. He has a big grin on his face and starts clapping. The others, broken from their trance-like stare, join in. I smile back at Chad, relieved.

The director stands up and everyone settles down. "Excellent." He says to me and sits back down to let us continue with the script. I set the guitar back in its case and resume my seat next to Chad. "So I really sounded alright?" I ask him quietly.

"Sonny, you sounded amazing. What's the title of the song?" Chad responds, curious.

"I don't know. I haven't got one for it yet." I shrug my shoulders. "It's not really finished yet anyway. I'm still fine tuning it."

"Let me know when you're done."

"Okay."

"Mr. Cooper, I don't suppose you sing, as well?" Mr. Harpson asks from his corner chair.

"What? Why?" Chad asks confused. I giggle. So, I'm not the only one put on the spot!

"Can you sing?" He asks again.

"Of course, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." Chad said arrogantly. He grabs the guitar I set down and starts playing a slow melody. He hums with it for a bit before singing.

_I am your one and only_

_As anyone with eyes can see_

_Though we like to deny it_

_It won't let us be._

_I say yes and you say no_

_You say high and I say low_

_Is it in or is it out_

_This is the way we go about._

_Lost in your eyes_

_I shiver at your touch_

_These feelings I hold inside_

_Are becoming too much._

_I say left and you say right_

_You say peace and I say fight_

_Are we here or are we there_

_We can be anywhere_

_You catch your breath_

_I close my eyes_

_When we're together_

_It's a bumpy ride._

_I say up and you say down_

_You say square and I say round._

_Is this black or is this white_

_It just feels so right._

_I was meant for you_

_You were meant for me_

_I give up, letting fate win_

_You are my heart, my destiny._

I knew Chad could sing since I heard him sing to the radio but I didn't know he could sing like that. Of course, there is no way I am telling him that. His ego is big enough, thank you very much. When he looks at me after the last notes fade, I smile and clap like he did for me with the other joining in. The director nods his head in approval and Chad sits back down next to me.

"What song was that? I don't think I've heard it before." I ask, avoiding the subject of how great his singing is altogether.

"It's one of mine." Chad looks down at his hands and I remember our conversation the other day about his music.

"Are you okay with this? I know you wanted that part of you to be private." Laying my hand on his arm, I try to get him to look at me. "Why did you sing?" Finally, he raises his head and faces me.

"CDC doesn't back down from a challenge." Chad says simply. "Its what the director wanted and I wanted to keep my part."

"Well, the fan girls are going to go nuts when they find out you can sing. Just imagine all those hearts sighing in adoration. Their bad boy heartthrob will be serenading them in their dreams." I groan in disgust. "Great. More insane girls worshiping at your feet."

"Care to be the first in line?" He shot me the famous CDC grin and winked.

"You wish." I roll my eyes at him.

We continue with the round table and finish the script. Though we've been here for hours, everyone is talking animatedly as we walk out into the sunshine. Chad and I walk over to our car, but I here someone yell my name and I turn to see who it is.

"Sonny, wait up!" Taylor jogs over to us. "Hey, I was wondering what you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing." I look over at Chad. "We don't have plans do we?"

"No." Chad says slowly, unsure what Taylor wants.

"There's a park just down the street. A few of us are going to go hang out. Do you want to come?" Taylor smiles at me but glances Chad way to include him in the invitation.

"Sure." I smile back at Taylor before asking Chad. "What about you?"

"I'm in." Chad says with a decided lack of enthusiasm. "We'll meet you there. Come on Sonny."

"See you in a few Taylor." I bounce into the car after Chad. I love making new friends, especially really cute ones with hot bodies.


	10. Chapter 10 revised

_**Sorry but I decide to redo this chapter. Parts of it just didn't sound right to me. I hope you like the changes I have made.**_

_**Please review if you want to read more!**_

_***From the top… I don't not own Sonny with a Chance, its characters or any famous people I may mention. I do own this story, the songs and the movie here-in.***_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 10

Sonny PoV

In the car on the way to the park, I pull down the visor and use the mirror to put on cherry lip gloss and check my make-up. Chad keeps glancing at me and frowning. "What Chad?"

"Nothing." He mutters.

I roll my eyes and decide to ignore his foul mood. It's a beautiful day and we had a great first day with the cast. What is there to frown about? It doesn't take long for us to find the park tucked along side the road. Trees dripping with leaves are everywhere with a scattering of picnic tables and a cute little playground in one corner. Across a small lake, I can see a diner nestled close to the shore called Mallards.

Chad parks the car and we climb out, taking in the scenery. A few people from our group are already here and Taylor with Selena pull in next to us on a large red motorcycle. Taylor helps Selena off the bike before getting off himself and sets both helmets on the seat. "Hey, Sonny! I brought something for you." Taylor says, grabbing something he has strapped to the back of his seat rest. He comes over and hands me the guitar case from earlier.

"What? Why are you giving me this?" I ask, confused.

"A couple of reasons." Taylor puts his arm around my shoulder and smiles at me persuasively. "First, George says that you need to practice with it since it is your prop in the movie. Second, because I really would love to hear you sing again. What do you say?"

"I thought we were just going to hang out." I say, hedging. I love to sing but I don't want people to think I'm showing off.

"We are." Taylor assures me. "It's cool if you don't want to sing. I promise not to harass you about it." He winks at me before sauntering off.

I put the guitar in the car, before joining the others with Chad. It's a fun group and doesn't take long before we are laughing together like old friends. I sit down to chat with Selena for a while. Thankfully, we have managed to put the whole 'relationship wizard' scene behind us and I find that I'm really enjoying her company. We have a lot of the same interests and we carefully avoid any match-making tendencies. Chad is talking animatedly with a couple guys over by one of the picnic tables.

Taylor decides to join Selena and I, plopping himself down between us. He looks at me with a toothy smile and I can't help but grin back. He is such a cutie. "So, Sonny, do you and Chad want to join Selena and I for a movie tonight? We can check out the local theater, maybe grab a bite to eat."

"I have to check with Chad but sure. I'd love to see a movie." I hear a soft gasp from behind me and turn to find Chad joining us. He doesn't look too happy. "Hey Chad. Taylor just invited…"

"Yeah, I heard." He scowls at me and then at Taylor. Taylor, confused, turns to talk to Selena, letting me deal with Chad's bad mood.

"So, what do you think?" I ask, hoping he wants to join us. I know I shouldn't want to be around him since he is Chad Dylan Cooper, star of our rival show, but that seems so far away right now. We aren't in Hollywood and the judgmental stares of our castmates aren't nearby. Here, we are just Sonny and Chad and I'm kind of liking that fact.

"I think I'm ready to head back to the B&B." He walks off to the car and climbs in, ignoring my question. "Are you coming?"

"Whatever." I sigh, giving Selena and Taylor each a hug. "I'll see you guys later. What time do you want to meet?"

"How about 6 o'clock, here? We can try that Mallards place across the lake for supper before the show." Taylor suggests.

"That sounds great." I wave at them as I climb into the car. Chad shifts into gear and guns the engine before I even have time to put my seatbelt all the way on. "Chad! Take it easy will you.!"

"What? Little Sonny afraid of my driving?" Chad asks sarcastically, but he does ease up a bit on the gas.

"When you drive like a maniac, yes!" I retort stiffly.

"Well, maybe you should get your new best pal, Taylor, to drive you then."

"Maybe I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Argh! I'm not playing that game with you right now." He shouts at me.

"What is your problem? Why are you so angry?" I ask.

"Me?" Chad puts on his sunglasses and glances at me with a superior air. "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't have problems. I have people to make sure of that."

When he turns into a jerk and starts referring to himself in the third person, it pisses me off faster than anything. It just gets under my skin. He does it on purpose, I know he does. He has to know how irritating that is. "Here we go again in the third person. Do you know how ridiculous you sound?"

"You want to talk ridiculous, just watch your show. How is it you have any viewers?" He asks curling his lip.

"At least my show is fun. All you Falls people do is pout and stab each other in the back."

From there it degenerated into name calling and mumbled snide comments. At the B&B, we go to our separate rooms and do our best to ignore the existence of the other. I get ready to go out after taking a quick shower. Going through my clothes, I pick out a navy pair of skinny jeans, a white top and a black, fitted dress jacket. Keeping it simple, I put the barest amount of makeup on and leave my hair down softly curling around my shoulders.

Grabbing my purse, I walk out into the hall, closing the door behind me. I turn around to find Chad half way out his door, staring at me. I make the mistake of looking into his eyes and get lost for a moment. Curse his hypnotic blue eyes. He raises a hand towards me but hesitates and lowers it back down. Lowering his eyes, he turns away from me and heads back into his room. He stops and comes back to stand in front of me. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier." Chad says quickly before turning away again.

"Chad." I say hesitantly. He pauses but doesn't look back at me. "Chad?" I whisper and walk up to him, laying a hand on his back. "Do you want to come to the movie with us?"

Chad finally looks up at me. "Aren't you mad at me?"

"Chad." I say in exasperation removing my hand. "Have I ever been able to stay mad at you? Or anyone for that matter?"

"James Conroy?" He says with a slight grin.

"Okay, maybe him." I concede. "Now, are you coming with me or not?"

"I'm invited?" His confusion evident.

"Um yeah. What? Did you think Taylor was asking me out on a date?" He blushes. "You did! See this is what you get for listening in on other peoples conversations."

"I wasn't listening in on purpose. I was walking over to see you and heard." Chad explains looking at his toes.

"Well, you obviously missed some crucial points in that conversation." I laugh. "Go get yourself cleaned up. We're suppose to meet Taylor and Selena at the park in twenty minutes."

"Alright. Alright. I'm going." He chuckles and goes into his bathroom with some clothes. I sit down on his couch and mindlessly flip through channels while I wait. Amazingly, he comes out only ten minutes later looking too good for my piece of mind. He's dressed simply in a blue tee-shirt, blue jeans and his brown leather jacket. His hair is perfectly styled, of course, and makes me want to run my fingers through it to mess it up. Between him and Taylor, we're going to have every girl between the ages of eight and eighty drooling. "I'm ready, if you are." He smiles at me, grabbing his wallet, keys and shades off the dresser.

I am weak. It was the smile that did it. I blame the smile. It was a Chad smile, full of warmth and humor and I want to taste it. To grab hold of that piece of him that he so rarely lets show. Slowly, I walk up to him, staring at that smile. Standing in front of him, I raise my hand and let my finger tips caress his cheek. His smile fades and his breath hitches, almost stopping. I dimly hear the wallet, keys and sunglasses hit the floor. I feel myself leaning up, closer to him. "Chad…" I say softly, barely even a whisper.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know everyone is impatiently waiting for this chapter. I've been up at my dad's for the last four days, boating, swimming, eating and drawing cartoon characters for my niece and nephews. It has been rough but I got through it. lol**

**I have to say again, awesome reviews everyone. I have some of the best readers. Please enjoy this next chapter and review. I love getting the reviews. It spurs me on to write more.**

***Do I really have to say this AGAIN? Fine. Fine. Good. Good. I do not own SWAC, any of its characters or any of the famous people I may or may not name. I do own this story, the songs and the movie Mischief Makers. Are we good? We are so good.***

_**Sonny "Ready to give them what they want?"**_

_**Chad "Oh, Bring it on."**_

**Chapter 11**

Chad's PoV

I can smell mint on her breath and my cheek where her finger tips touch is tingling. When she lays her other hand on my chest to steady herself, I feel my knees go weak. I always thought that was just an expression but I can now say it does really happen. At least, it does when Sonny touches me. She slides her hand on my cheek down behind my neck and pulls my head closer. Her soft lips press against mine and she brings her other hand up around my neck, holding me in place. Turning her head, she opens her mouth and deepens the kiss a little, I think my heart just stopped and then jumped up racing. Wrapping my arms around her small waist, I pull her up against me. The tingles just went straight to a raging wild fire. Everywhere we touch, I feel scorched.

We pull away to catch our breath and stare at each other. What do you say to a girl after she absolutely decimates you like that? Usually, Chad Dylan Cooper has to say something cool or Chad something sweet, unfortunately neither Chad nor CDC has a functioning brain cell at the moment.

Sonny sighs and steps away bringing me back to reality. She turns towards the door and I'm glad because I'm not feeling too steady on my feet. Shaking myself out of it, I grab my stuff that I dropped and straighten up.

"We should get going." Sonny says, completely calm, and walks out the door. Didn't she feel what I felt? She had to, she was kissing the Chad Dylan Cooper. Right? "Chad, come on. We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming! Relax Sonny. It's not like they are going to start without us!" I say just a little peeved, as I follow her out.

"It's rude to be late, Chad!" Sonny is getting the cute, obstinate look in her eyes. The one that I can't help but egg on. It is my favorite past time, after all. I grin while her back is turned.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Being fashionably late is what I do and its never rude for me." I know I'm sounding arrogant and it is going to drive Sonny crazy.

"It is still rude even when you do it, ego-maniac. Maybe you like having everyone hate you but I don't." Sonny throws a glare at me before opening the car door. "Move it Cooper!"

Just to tick her off even more, I take my sweet time going around to the driver's side and climbing in. Starting the car, I take extra minutes fooling with the radio and adjusting mirrors before, finally, putting it in gear. Instead of my usual driving, I drive five under the speed limit and carefully obey every traffic sign. It doesn't take long before Sonny can't take anymore.

"Really, Chad? Really?" She yells at me. "Now you decide to drive like my grandma? Just drive normal will you?"

"Fine!" I yell back, trying not to grin. Here we go again.

"Fine!" Sonny huffs back at me.

"Good." I grumble.

"Good." Sonny grumbles back, turning to face the window.

I pull the car into a parking spot at the park and turn to Sonny with a grin I just can't keep in any longer. Reaching out my hand, I lay it her cheek and turn her face towards mine. Startled at my smile, she doesn't pull away. I lean forward and softly brush my lips against hers. Once, twice and, because I can't resist, a third time. Feeling a little light headed and giddy, I let her go and smile. "Are we good?" I ask quietly.

"We are so good." Sonny says with a sigh.

"Okay, Sonshine." I say with my own sigh. I really would rather take her back to the B&B and cuddle up watching television. "Let's go have some fun. The werewolf and the wizard are waiting."

Sonny giggles at my comment and gets out of the car before I can get her door for her. We see Selena and Taylor hanging out by the picnic table we were at earlier. They get up and wave at us in greeting. We all start walking around the lake to go to Mallards. I grab Sonny's hand as we walk. She smiles up at me, a sweet Sonny smile which makes me want to kiss her again. Instead, I smile back.

"Ahem." Selena walking on the other side of Sonny, interrupts with a sly grin on her face. We both look at her. "I told you so." She smirks and I can feel myself blush. Taylor walking next to Selena, looks at everyone confused. "Did I miss something?"

"No." Selena answers. "I was just right about something and was rubbing it in." Taylor just shrugs and we go into the restaurant. Finding an empty booth in the corner we sit down. Taylor and Selena on one side and Sonny and I on the other. The waitress drops off the menus, barely glancing at us. "Be with you in a sec." She says before heading off.

"I didn't know you guys were dating." Taylor comments, a question in his voice.

"Well, um…" Sonny's voice trails off and she looks at me, begging me to explain. I'm not sure what to say, what she wants me to say so I say what I want. For the first time ever, Chad Dylan Cooper is going to admit what he really wants from Sonny Monroe. I was hoping for something a bit more romantic, a bit more suave, than a two-bit diner out in the middle of nowhere.

"To tell the truth, not including a fake date or two and hanging out as friends, this is our first official date as a couple." I admit this, sheepishly.

"Chad, this isn't a date." Sonny says in exasperation.

"Sonny, what else would you call it?" Man, I thought she wanted this too. Does she not want to date me after all. Oh god, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do rejection. I try to stay calm.

"Hanging out with friends." Sonny replies as if that is obvious.

"Sonny, I drove you here. We are about to have dinner and then we are going to see a movie. Afterwards, I'm driving you back home. That sounds an awful lot like a date." I try to reason with her.

"Oh no, Chad. We are here to hang out with Selena and Taylor. If you want to go on a date with me, you are just going to have to man up and ask me out properly." Sonny argues back.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Sonny, will you go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

"Are we good?" I ask with a goofy, relieved smile on my face. Sonny Monroe said YES!

"We are so good." Sonny's grin was just as goofy and absolutely adorable.

"Wow." Taylor interrupts us this time, turning to Selena. "Are they always like this? I don't think I've ever seen anyone get asked out in the middle of an argument before."

"Oh yeah. That is how they communicate. It's their way of flirting." Selena say, knowledgably. "Now, that we have this settled, maybe we should order." She waves down the waitress.

"Hi. Welcome to Mallards. My name is Amanda and I'll be your waitress." She says this while writing something on her pad before looking up. "What can I get you to drin….." Amanda's voice suddenly stops and she stares at the four of us. "Are you? Oh my God, you are! I just love your show."

"Wait." Sonny turns to me with wide eyes and a huge smile. "Did you say that we're a couple earlier?"

**So, who do you think Amanda is a fan of? Will she be a crazed fan-girl? Did I use the "good good fine fine" one too many times?**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Major thanks go out to all of my readers and reviewers. Keep up the good work! : -) Thanks also go out to the ones who answered my questions at the end of the last chapter. I loved all of the answers. To reward your excellent reviews and patience, this is an extra long chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it. _**

**_Please Read and Review!_**

**_Shout out: Soaringwiththeflock - thanks for the constructive criticism on Chapter 10_**

**_I now have names for the two songs sung in Chapter 9. There are a few who contributed to the naming of these: Liselle129, Veeheart914, and Daydreaming Author. Sonny's song is now called "In to the Fire" and Chad's is "Can't fight Destiny"_**

**_Now, time for a little twist in the festivities._**

**_*Once more from the top… No, I don't own SWAC or its characters or any of the famous names I may use. The story, songs and movie are mine.*_**

Chapter 12

Sonny PoV

"OMG! You are you. This is really… weird." Amanda, who is about sixteen, stares around the table as if asking for confirmation. The only problem is, none of us have any idea who this girl is speaking about.

"Uh, yes, we are us but which of us are you talking about?" Leave it to Selena to come right out and ask. She giggles, finding the humor in the situation. "Who are you a fan of?"

Chad pops his collar, expecting it to be him. His grin turns into a grimace when the next words out of her mouth have nothing to do with him. He rolls his eyes and looks down at the menu.

"I was talking about you, of course. Wizards totally rocks!" Amanda looks around the table again and her mouth goes slack as she suddenly realizes who the rest of us are. "Okay, this is getting a bit surreal. I mean meeting one celebrity in this place is, like, next to incredible. Meeting four in one night at one table is just insanity." She shakes her head in disbelief, her long blond ponytail swinging behind her.

Selena is grinning up at her since she is a fan. Taylor half smiles, a little embarrassed at the attention. Chad is frowning, disgruntled at not being recognized first. Me, I'm flattered and give her a friendly smile. She looks intently at Taylor and sighs in resignation.

"I'm really sorry for what I am about to do, but she'll kill me if I don't." Amanda says to him. "Aunt Jenny! Could you come here?" She yells over her shoulder. We look at each other in confusion but Amanda just shakes her head.

Before long a tiny, pixie of a girl skips out from behind the kitchen door to our table. She looks to be only a couple years older than Amanda with bouncing red curls and vivid green eyes. "What's up?" Jenny asks with a lilting accent I can't quite place.

"Remind me, who is your favorite up and coming male actor?" Amanda asks innocently.

"Taylor Lautner." Jenny replies without hesitation.

"Why do you like him?" Amanda's smile has gone from innocent to sly, but Jenny doesn't notice.

"Did you see him in the last movie? His acting was fabulous. He brought that Jake character to life." She says earnestly. The musical lilt to her voice becomes more pronounced and I recognize it as an Irish accent.

"It probably helps that he has a smoking hot body right?" Amanda giggles and Taylor is blushing in the seat next to where they are standing. Jenny still hasn't looked at us, still hasn't noticed that the object of their discussion is sitting not two feet from her.

"Well, it sure doesn't hurt!" Jenny exclaims.

"How would you like to meet him?" Amanda says this casually, tapping her pen on the pad of paper in her hand.

"Who do I have to maim?" Jenny asks eagerly. "I have to draw the line at murder."

"No one actually. All you have to do is help me take this order." Now Amanda is laughing and directing her Aunt Jenny's eyes towards our table. Jenny looks over and smiles at us until her gaze crashes into Taylor's.

"Taylor?" Jenny says, barely above a whisper, as her eyes go round. Suddenly she drops down in a dead faint. Thank goodness Taylor has quick reflexes. He manages to catch Jenny before she hits the floor and cradles her in his arms, uncertain what to do next.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction." Amanda, worried, pulls a chair up next to Taylor's so that he can set Jenny down. She runs to the counter and grabs a glass of cold water and a cloth, bringing them back to the table. Taylor has Jenny propped up against his side with his arm around her shoulders, so she doesn't fall. Dipping the cloth in the cold water, Amanda gently lays it against her aunt's forehead. "Aunt Jenny. Aunt Jenny, please wake up. I didn't mean to startle you like that."

Jenny stirs and slowly opens her eyes. "What happened?" She looks around at us and then up at the handsome face only inches from her. "Oh dear." She says faintly, closing her eyes.

"No you don't." Taylor says to her. "No more fainting. Come on, open your eyes." He shakes her a bit until she opens her eyes again. "That's better. How about we do some introductions?" Jenny, her eyes glued to Taylor, nods her head.

"Sitting across from me are Chad and Sonny and the girl next to me is Selena. I'm Taylor, as I take it you already know." He grins down at her, removing his arm from her shoulders to point at each person. "Now, I'm guessing your name is Jenny, since that is what Amanda keeps calling you." Jenny nods again, still only looking at Taylor.

"Jenny!" Amanda says impatiently. "At least look at the others. I think you may recognize a face or two, but please don't faint again."

Jenny finally tears her gaze away and looks at the other occupants at the table, curious by what Amanda said. "Jesus!" She looks from Chad to me to Selena and back to Taylor. "Amanda, am I dreaming?"

"Nope." Amanda giggles. "Now, let's get those orders. Aunt Jenny, you better head back to the kitchen or these nice people are going to starve." Jenny looks like she is going to argue but is forestalled when Taylor speaks up.

"You're the chef? Please don't let us keep you from the kitchen. What do you recommend that we order? Do you have a specialty?" Taylor smiles encouragingly at Jenny.

"Of course." Jenny jumps up, nearly toppling over her chair. "You'll want the Irish potato nachos to start. I also recommend either the buffalo burger or the fish and chips."

"I'm not sure what the first one is but I'm willing to try it." Taylor answers looking at us to see if we agree. "I'll also have the buffalo burger, please."

"Make that two." Chad says.

"Three, please." I pipe up next to Chad.

"Seems like we're on a roll. Might as well make that four." Selena says as Amanda writes everything down.

Jenny smiles brilliantly at Taylor before skipping back to the kitchen with Amanda. Taylor stares after her with a bemused look. I wonder what he is thinking because that look kind of looks interested.

"She is great… when she's not fainting." I say to no one in particular. "I like her and Amanda both."

"Is there anyone you don't like?" Chad teases, grabbing my hand. He rubs slow circles inside my palm with the pad of his thumb and I forget to breathe. One simple touch and I'm mush, but I'm not going down alone. I slide a little closer to Chad and lay my other hand on his bicep, rubbing my own thumb up and down while looking deeply into his blue eyes. I feel the muscles beneath my hand contract and his eyes soften.

"On occasion, there are times I don't like you very much." I whisper into his ear, causing him to shiver. It takes a minute for him to realize what I said. Then he glares at me and pulls away. I laugh and pull him back to me. He relents but still looks at me disgruntled.

"I think she is adorable." Selena announces. "What about you, Taylor?"

"Huh? What?" Taylor asks, looking away from the kitchen towards Selena.

"Never mind." Selena shakes her head changing the subject to the filming of the movie. While her and Taylor are distracted, I look up at Chad quizzically.

"Couple?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him. "You thought I would forget but I haven't."

"I never said couple. You said couple." Chad replies. "I said date."

"Are you sure? I could have sworn you said we were a couple."

"I haven't said we aren't a couple either… at least not recently."

"So we are?" I question in confusion. Before Chad can answer and possibly confuse me more, Selena interrupts.

"Hey, here comes Jenny and Amanda." We turn and see the girls coming towards us laden down with several plates of food. The Irish potato nachos turn out to be exactly that. Thin cut slices of fried potato covered in pulled pork, veggies, salsa, jalapeños, cheese and sour cream. That has just become my new favorite dish! The burgers were excellent, as well. Jenny has got a gift when it comes to cooking. She and Amanda hung out at our table while we ate. There weren't many other customers to keep them busy.

"Hey, did you tell them about After Hours?" Jenny asks Amanda.

"No, but that is a great idea." Amanda replies. "Do you guys have any plans for later?"

"We're planning on seeing a movie." I respond. "What's After Hours?"

"It's way better than going to our crappy little theater. In about an hour, we clear away all the tables and chairs from here and turn the diner into a dance club with karaoke. It's a blast and about the only fun thing to do in this town, unless you like cow tipping." Amanda explain. "You should totally come. I promise we won't tell anyone you're here. We can even find some disguises for you if you like. It should only take a hat for each of you and maybe the girls' hair pulled back. After all, no one expects to see anyone famous out here."

"They'll be expecting us soon enough. We're going to be shooting a movie not too far from here. As soon as that gets out, we won't be able to go anywhere without being recognized." I say on a sigh, but perk up at the thought of dancing with Chad. "I'm all for checking out After Hours." The rest agree with me since it will probably be one of the last nights of freedom for all of us.

"Cow tipping?" Chad asks me quietly.

"I'll explain it to you later." I whisper back.

We each chip in to pay the tab, although I had to fight with Chad to let me pay my own way. The other customers have all left and Jenny locks the door. It doesn't take long for us to clear the floor. Even Chad pitches in without complaining, which is very weird of him. Jenny closes and locks the kitchen before leading us back to a large office with lockers along one wall, a table with chairs in the center and a large mirror on another wall with a shelf below. The girls open up the last two lockers and start pulling out an assortment of hats, from a cowboy hat to a straw hat to a baseball cap. I think I even saw a French beret in the stack.

The guys each grab a baseball cap to wear. Selena pins the sides of her hair back with barrettes from her purse and wipes off most of her makeup, leaving just a hint of gloss and mascara. She puts on a dark purple fedora which compliments her lavender peasant blouse, black vest and black slacks. I pull my hair back into a thick braid, letting a few loose tendrils curl around my face. Not liking any of the hats that are left, I take out a pair of lightly tinted sunglasses with black rectangular frames and put them on.

Jenny and Amanda have disappeared through another door with some clothes while we were getting ready. I turn towards the others. "So what do you think?"

"Bookish cute." Selena decides.

"Yeah, geek chic." Taylor agrees.

Chad gives me a quick hug before turning away. I hear him mumbling something about 'stupid cute' when the door opens. Jenny and Amanda walk in wearing identical flirty black skirts that stop just above their knees and sleek, shimmery halter tops. Amanda's in blue and Jenny's in green. Chad and Taylor both stare with their mouths open. Admittedly, they are looking good but that doesn't mean I want Chad drooling over them. I smack his arm to get his attention and give him a dirty look.

"What?" Chad asks defensively.

"Quit drooling."

"I think somebody is jealous." He says to me in a singsong voice.

"No. I just don't want you embarrassing yourself." Now I'm defensive.

"Sure. Just keep telling yourself that." Chad smirks. "Jealous." I turn to huff away from him but he grabs my arm and pulls my back up against his chest. Leaning down, he says so only I can hear him, "I think I like it." Shivers course down through my body and my pulse speeds up. I turn my face, kissing him softly on the cheek and feel a shiver course through him. He lets go of me and steps away. I don't want him to but I manage just barely to control my urge to follow him, to cuddle my body up to his.

No one notices our exchange. Taylor and Jenny are caught in each other's eyes, unable or unwilling to look away. Selena is helping Amanda with her makeup at the mirror. As I watch Selena's reflection, she glances up at me, then over to Chad and back to me. She gives me a big wink before getting back to the makeup. I wonder how much of that she saw and how often I'm going to have to hear 'I told you so' from her.

A buzzer breaks the silence in the room. Jenny walks out to the front door with the rest of us following to let the DJ in and finish setting up the room. Looking out the window, I see a whole lot of cars parking and people piling out heading over here. Outside the front door, two beefy looking guys are standing watch over the crowd lining up.

"I suggest you grab that corner booth now before we let anyone in." Amanda says, coming to stand by me.

"Good idea." I say, taking Chad's hand and pulling him over to the booth. Its shadowed now, with the lights dimmed. Selena and Taylor join us as Jenny gives the bouncers the okay. The DJ set up in one corner, turns up the music as people pour into the room. Most grab seats as they come in. Some sit up at the counter where a guy in a red vest is serving soda and water. A few brave souls head straight for the center to start dancing. After a while, I walk up to the counter to get everyone at our table some water. Behind me I hear a strangely familiar voice shout my name, my real name.

"Allison!" Strong arms wrap around my waist when I turn around, lifting me off the floor in a bear hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in California."

"Andrew?" Shocked, I return his hug.

_**Am I being mean with another cliffhanger? Oh yeah and you are loving it. You know you are.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Weekends are hard for me to find time to update so I thank all of my readers for their patience and for all the great reviews. SWAC fans are the best! Since I know everyone is going a bit crazy with my last cliffhanger (hehehe) I'm going to keep this part short and get straight into the story. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Please read and review!**_

_***No, I don't own SWAC, its characters or any famous names I may mention in this story. I own this story, the songs and the movie, Mischief Makers.***_

Chapter 13

Sonny's PoV

"Andrew?" He picks me up in a bear hug and swings me around in excitement. Setting me down, he leaves his arms loosely around me with my hands laying on his forearms. "What are you doing here?"

"I think I asked you that first. Aren't you suppose to be living the Hollywood dream out in L.A.?" Andrew grins down at me, flashing perfect, white teeth and a single, sexy dimple in his right cheek. I sigh to myself. He is still so good looking with his short, dark brown hair, hazel eyes and broad shoulders.

"I'm shooting a film nearby and we wanted to have some fun before filming begins." I say trying not to brag. "Now, what about you? Is anybody else here from home?" Realizing I'm still in the circle of his arms, I step back with a slight blush which hopefully he can't see in this light.

"Nah, I'm here visiting some cousins." Andrew looks at me through his lashes. "A movie, huh? That's big news. Congrats!" He looks down at his feet and puts his hands in his pockets. "I can't believe you are actually here. It's a nice surprise."

"I can't believe you're here. I was hoping to have a long enough break while here to visit home. Now, I find a part of home visiting me." I grin up at him. "You know. I think you got taller. I barely come up to your shoulder wearing heels."

"You haven't grown at all, still a cute shorty." I blush again. Oh wow, Andrew called me cute.

"I'm not that short… for a girl. You're just turning into a giant." We laugh together.

"Hey it came in handy on the football field." He looks at me for a while then pulls me in for another quick hug. "I've missed your laugh. School hasn't been nearly as much fun without you."

"Sonny?" I turn to find Chad standing next to us. To someone who doesn't know him well, he would appear complete calm and unfazed but he doesn't fool me. Its his eyes, they always give him away to me. Right now, his eyes are staring at Andrew with cold superiority and dislike. This can't be good.

"Hey Chad." I say uneasily but, remembering my manners, I introduce them. "This is Andrew, a friend from home. Andrew, this is Chad Dylan Cooper."

Andrew puts out his hand for Chad to shake with a wide smile. "It is great to meet you. You have a lot of fans back home. I know Allison used to be crazy about your show." Chad shakes his hand briefly and looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I look away, not willing to meet his eyes.

"Of course. I am the star of television's number one teen drama." Chad smirks when he hears me snort at this comment. He wraps his arm around my waist, affectionately. "I always new you were a fan." I roll my eyes and he lightly kisses my temple.

Not willing to deal with Chad, I step out of his grasp. "Hey, Andrew. Wanna dance?" He looks at me surprised, then with an eager smile.

"Sure." He grabs my hand and pulls me into the crowd of dancers. I throw a smile at Chad and see him scowling at us, before walking up to the counter for the drinks. Andrew and I dance to a couple fast paced songs. He's not a great dancer but he is energetic and fun. As the last song comes to an end, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" Chad asks.

"Sure dude. No problem." Andrew steps away. "I'll catch ya later, Allison. Don't run off without saying goodbye." He winks at me and weaves his way over to the counter.

"What do you say Sonshine? Dance with me?" Chad whispers in my ear while his thumb lazily strokes up and down on the back of my neck sending shivers racing through my body.

"S-sure." I manage to say. Chad looks over at the DJ and gives a slight wave. There is a momentary pause in the music then the next song starts, a lovely slow song. Chad sets his right hand on my waist and takes my right hand in his left, holding it close to his chest. We sway in slow circles to the music. His hand at my waist moves around to my lower back and pulls me in closer. I gasp at the intimate contact, barely able to breathe. Wanting to get closer still, I lay my head against his chest and we dance this way until the end of the song, lost in our world.

We walk back to our booth without a word and sit down to drink some water. Unconsciously, we scoot closer until the sides of our bodies touch. Selena is chatting with Amanda across the table from us and I can see Taylor dancing with Jenny not too far away. Chad turns towards me, laying his arm across the back of the booth.

"Sonny…" Chad starts to say something but is interrupted by Andrew coming to our table.

"Hey Allison!" Andrew says, causing Selena to look at me in question. "Wanna dance some more?"

I look at Chad who's gritting his teeth and refusing to acknowledge that Andrew is standing there. I shrug my shoulders and look back at Andrew. "Okay." Sliding out of the booth, I follow him back onto the dance floor just as another slow song comes on. He grins at me before placing his hands on my waist. I set my hands on his shoulders. While we dance, we talk about home and our friends. It feels nice dancing with Andrew, I used to have a crush on him when we went to school together, but there are no sparks. Not like when I danced with Chad. We walk out of the crowd of dancers at the end of the song and go back to the booth.

"Sonny." Chad's biting tone catches me off guard. "I think we better head home now. We start filming in the morning."

"Okay." I look at everybody around us. "I guess I'll see you guys later" I say to the table at large.

"Hey, I'm gonna see if I can get a bunch of us to come down for a road trip to see you when I get back home." Andrew tells me as he gives a goodbye hug. "I'll see you soon."

"That sounds great, Andrew." I barely let go of him and Chad is half dragging me across the room and out the door. We get back to the car and he throws the hat into the back seat through the open window along with the glasses he removes from my face and my bag. Pacing by the side of the door, he glares at me and runs an impatient hand threw his hair causing it to spike up at interesting angles. Still it looks perfect, the man just doesn't have a bad hair day apparently.

"Who the hell was that?" Chad demands, stopping in front of me and gesturing back towards the restaurant.

"Who? Andrew?" I ask perplexed by his attitude.

"Yeah! Unless there was another guy hanging all over you in there that I don't know about." Chad's voice has gone up an octave and sounds a bit screechy.

"I told you. He's a friend from West Appleton."

"If he's just a friend, why was he flirting with you?" He says between gritted teeth with his whole face tensed up and angry.

"He wasn't flirting with me, he was just being friendly cause he is a FRIEND." A small smile comes across my face as I wonder about what Chad is saying. "Do you really think he was flirting with me?"

"Sonny!" He says in a pained voice.

"What? I'm just asking." I smile at Chad and wrap my arms around his waist. "Sounds to me like somebody is jealous."

"I am not jealous." Chad denies as he tries to pull away.

"Are too." I singsong back to him, not letting go.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes"

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes." Chad flinches at what just came out of his mouth. "I hate it when you do that." He grumbles as he pulls me in tighter against him. I grin up at him and loosen my grip.

"You know, Chad." I reach up with both hand and grasp his collar. "You have nothing…" I tug his face down level to mine "to worry about." I lovingly place my lips against his and kiss with all the longing I've been holding back since I first met him. Tilting my head I deepen the kiss and he moans in response, wrapping his strong arms around my waist and pulling me closer. I let go of his collar and lace my fingers through his soft, tousled hair. When we stop to catch our breath, I place small, little kisses along his jaw until I get to his earlobe which I playfully nip with my teeth. Chad buries his head into my neck with long, slow swirls of kisses that are making me melt. I sigh in the pleasure of it and tilt my head to give him better access, feeling my pulse speed up.

"Sonny." Chad whispers, pausing in his delicious exploration. "We really should head back to the house." He carefully, pulls away from me and I look at him with heavy lidded eyes. "Don't look at me like that." He says raggedly before pulling me back in for another searing kiss. "We have to stop."

"Uh huh." Forming intelligible words at this point in time is beyond my capabilities. In fact, walking is beyond my capabilities as my entire body is on fire. Unable to resist, I kiss him again. Chad picks me up by the waist and I wrap my legs around him. Without breaking the kiss, he carefully walks around the car to the passenger door and leans me against it, lowering me back to the ground. He ends the kiss and leans his forehead against mine, trying to catch his breath. Finally gaining control of himself, he opens my door and helps me in before getting in the driver's side. The drive back to the B&B is a blur of silence, neither of us touching the other.

Once inside the house, Chad walks me to my door where he sweetly kisses me. "Goodnight, my Sonshine." He backs over to his door and watches as I enter my room.

"Goodnight." I quietly reply as we both close our bedroom doors. Sighing, I slide down the door and flop onto the floor. Oh my CHAD!

_**No, we have not seen the last of Andrew. Yes, there will be bits of the movie in the next chapter as they begin filming. I have a few more twists and turns up my sleeve so don't get too comfortable yet. : -) I'm thinking of making my line "Oh my CHAD" as my slogan. Please review and let me know what you think!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Alright, I know a bunch of you have been waiting for the movie filming to start. The wait is over and you will get to read a lot more scenes from the movie in upcoming chapters. Thanks for your patience!**_

_**Shout out to my 100th reviewer (forgot to do this with the last chapter): LightningStar 0.o**_

_**Please read and review!**_

Chapter 14

Chad's PoV

"Sonny?" I call through the door, rapping it with my knuckles.

"Just a sec." Sonny says, so I lean against the frame to wait. Nervously, I straighten my blue pullover and tug on the collar of the white button down underneath. Feeling the door start to open, I slide my hands into my jean pockets, trying to appear completely cool though my heart is racing. It's just Sonny, I tell myself until I see her standing before me. Wow. I know I'm staring but I can't seem to help it.

Sonny, dressed in a dark flowery sundress and sandals, smiles shyly up at me. She is so adorable it takes my breath away and takes me a minute to find my voice. Reaching out my hand, I slide the tips of my fingers down the side of her cheek, feeling the softness of her skin.

"Morning Sonshine." I lean in to give her a soft, chaste kiss, but Sonny has other ideas. As I start to pull away, I feel her arms slide up around me, pulling me back in. "Morning Chad." She fits her mouth to mine and the world spins away. We resurface and she cuddles into my chest with her arms around my waist. Shaken, I wrap my arms around her to steady myself and just to hold her close to me.

"Want some breakfast?" I can smell food cooking downstairs. The smell of bacon, eggs and hash browns along with the sweetness of pancakes is reminding just how hungry I am. Sonny agrees and we head down to the dining room hand in hand. The dining room has one large table that can fit ten people as well as a couple cozier tables for two. Everything is decorated to fit the time period, elegant but comfortable.

I lead Sonny over to a table for two set in a small nook overlooking the gardens outside. Pulling out her chair, I seat her before going to the other side to sit down. Sandy comes bustling in with an oversized apron on, a huge smile and a tray filled with food. She lays everything down on the largest table and walks over to us.

"Good morning. I hope you have been enjoying your stay."

"Good morning. We have. The rooms are wonderful." Sonny says happily and I nod in agreement.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, what would you like to eat?" Sandy motions to the table where the food is waiting.

"I'm up for a bit of everything." I reply, handing over my plate. Sandy fills it up and Sonny whispers at me to mind my manners. Fine. I actually have impeccable manners but it gets tiring keeping them up when so many people kiss up to you. We aren't in that situation here so I guess I can dust them off for a while. Sandy hands me my plate piled high with food. "Thank you." I tell her with a wide, friendly smile. Funny enough, her eyes glaze over for a second before she shakes herself and fills Sonny's plate too. Sandy heads back into the kitchen bemused.

"I said to use your manners not dazzle her with that smile of yours." Sonny says, teasing me. "You really should come with a warning label."

I give Sonny a crooked smile, but before I can say anything we are interrupted again. A guy close to us in age comes into the room carrying a pitcher of juice and a pitcher of coffee. This must be Sandy's son since he has her red hair and green eyes. I don't pay much attention to him until he reaches our table.

"W-w-would you like j-juice or c-coffee?" Looking up, I see he is staring at my Sonny as she smiles at him in greeting. We both ask for the juice which he accidentally splashes on the table while pouring thanks to his nervous shaking. Sonny helps him clean up the spill and tries to smile at him reassuringly but the guy just turns beat red and walks away in a daze.

"And you say I need a warning label? What about you, little Miss Sunshine?" I grin at her and eat my breakfast. Sonny sticks her tongue out at me before grinning back and eating her own breakfast.

On the drive to the shoot, Sonny grabs my hand and plays with my fingers, which is rather distracting when I am trying to drive. She's unusually quiet and it has me glancing over at her in concern.

"Something wrong Son?"

"No. Not really." She pauses to look over at me. "To tell the truth, I'm kind of nervous. It's our first day of filming and I want to do a good job."

"Sonny, there is no way that you can do anything else." I say sincerely. "You are a great actress and, if I do say so myself and I do, you have the best co-star to back you up."

"Thanks Chad." Sonny says as she rolls her eyes at me.

We get to set and are immediately separated to get ready. Right now, we are filming all of the scenes that have to be done on the town square including a kissing scene that takes place in the evening. Most of the day is filled up walking around the square with various characters, costume changes and makeup touch-ups. A lot of it is Sonny and Selena doing dialogue with the occasional appearance of me or Taylor.

Taylor and I hang out quite a bit today while the girls work on their scenes and I find I actually like the guy. He's almost like a guy version of Sonny in that he always has a ready smile and an upbeat personality. I am very glad that he seems really into that girl from last night, which he's mentioned only about two or three…dozen times. Otherwise, I might have to hate him because he is too likable for my peace of mind and might charm Sonny away from me. I did not just think that. I am Chad Dylan Cooper and nobody can steal a girl away from me.

As evening approaches, I can feel my nerves start to tingle and my heart start to race. I'm going to be kissing Sonny in front of how many camera and people in just a few minutes. I know I've kissed girls on the Falls all the time but none of them were Sonny. Calm down Chad. Deep calming breaths. Remember, you are Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation, and CDC doesn't get nervous over a kissing a girl, girls get nervous over kissing CDC. I close my eyes and try to concentrate on my mediation. "Chaaaaaaaaaaddd." I drag out in a long, slow breath. "Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadd." This helps but it doesn't stop the thoughts of Sonny from intruding. "Chhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddd."

"Chad it's time to rehearse for the kissing scene." Sonny says from next to me. I jump a foot in the air, startled by her sudden appearance. "Oh hey Sonny." She grabs my hand and drags me out to the cameras. After they fix our hair and makeup, we take our places where the director says. One of the crew members comes over to me and, looking a little apologetic, squirts me down with various gooey liquids all over my shirt and into my hair. Oh, not the hair. I groan from the misery of it but Sonny is trying desperately to hold back her laughter. They take a couple pictures of me like this so they can duplicate the exact look later. What I do for my career. It's going to take forever for me to get this stuff out of my hair.

We take our places and practice the scene a few times before filming

_KISS BY FOUNTAIN SCENE 8 TAKE 1_

"I am so sorry!" Sonny, in character, swipes at my shirt with a handful of paper towels, trying to remove the globs of goo. "My brothers have a devious sense of humor, but they don't mean any harm. If you want, I can pay to have this cleaned for you. I really am very…" I place my hand gently over her mouth to stop her from apologizing again.

"Abby. It's okay. Not great since I have goo dripping from my nose and ears, but I'm sure I'll survive." I smile at her ruefully. "You might want to congratulate them on the excellent aim." I take a step back and whisk my hand roughly through my hair,cringing and knocking out a lot the grossness onto the ground.

Giggling at me, Sonny steps closer to wipe the smudges off my face. "I really am sorry." She whispers. Her hand slowly stops as our eyes connect. Reaching out, I brush a stray curl away from her face and tuck it behind her ear. Hesitantly, I lean down and place my lips against hers for a heart melting moment. Before I can move away or open my eyes, her quietly gasp and move quickly away from me. Opening my eyes I see her standing a few feet away, nervously grasping the soiled paper towels. "Uh, I have to go… find my brothers." With that, she spins and dashes away leaving me standing there with a confused look on my face.

"Oh Abby." I whisper.

_CUT_!

_**I am stopping the chapter here but at least you got a taste of the movie. So, what did you think? Please let me know how you are liking it so far! Yes, Andrew will be returning. Yes, I will be writing more with Taylor and Selena. Yes, I will eventually explain cow tipping to Chad Dylan Cooper. No, I am not giving you anymore hints as to what happens next. : -)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**It's my birthday today, so Happy Birthday to ME! yah me!**_

_**Thank you for all of your great reviews! For those that asked, I may post the movie after I'm done with this story. I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter. Please review and let me know how you like it! :-)**_

_***No I don't Sonny with a Chance or its characters or any other famous names in this story. I do own the story, the movie, and the songs.***_

Chapter 15

Sonny's PoV

Scene 3 Take 4

I sit in faded, floral pattern chair idly strumming the guitar and humming to myself. Every once in a while, I'll grab the notebook off the coffee table and quickly jot something down or cross something off. Reading what I wrote, I'd hum some more, the melody coming more smoothly. Looking at the pad again, I softly sing the words to myself, barely audible. Picking up the guitar again, I play a the lilting melody I've been humming off and on and start singing the words softly to see how it sounds.

There is a lot of pain in this life

A whole lot of strife

Is it as bad as it seems

Others follow their dreams

Why can't I be the same

Seek fortune and fame

Its not meant to be

Unfortunately

No choice

No chance

No reason why

They're gone and I'm alone

It's a life that wasn't my own

I have to grow up, to stay

To put my dreams away

I have to be the strong one

I can't hide, I can't run

But I'm feeling so undone

Shattered and unstrung

I can't let them see

What this is doing to me

No choice

No chance

No reason why

They're gone and I'm alone

It's a life that wasn't my own

I have to grow up, to stay

To put my dreams away

Life is moving so slow

I am feeling so low

Someone fix me please

Fix my life for me

Just don't let them see

What this is doing to me

No choice

No chance

No reason why

They're gone and I'm alone

It's a life that wasn't my own

I have to grow up, to stay

To put my dreams away

I can't let go

I can't forget

I have to survive

I have to protect

They are why I'm here

Who I hold dear

Precious as the rarest gem

I'll live my life for them

I will be strong

Whether its right or wrong

Hiding all my fears

Wiping away all my tears

Its my choice

Its my chance

Its my reason why

They're here, I'm not alone

It's a life that is now my own

I've grown up, I've stayed

I put my dreams away

My choice

My chance

My reason why

I strum the last few chords and listen to the sound die away, staring into space. Sighing, I set the guitar down and curl up into the chair, laying my head on the armrest. Behind me, two twelve year old boys with identical mops of dark hair are hiding at the top of the stairs, sad frowns marring their faces.

Cut!

The past few weeks with Chad have been wonderful, though we don't have a lot of time to spend together. We had a movie night in Chad's room yesterday after filming. Taylor and Selena both came along with Amanda and Jenny. Taylor and Jenny have been flirting non-stop but are adamant that they are just friends… yah right. After everyone left, I stayed in Chad's room for a while to give us some alone time.

We cuddled up on the couch and talked for hours. One of the funnier topics was trying to explain cow tipping to Chad. The look of horror and confusion on his face was priceless.

"You wade through fields filled with mud, muck and manure to sneak up on an unsuspecting, sleeping cow to push it over and this is considered fun? Who the hell does something like that?" Chad was completely disgusted and I cracked up laughing.

"No one does it as far as I know." I giggled at his confusion. "People always talk about it but I've never actually met anyone who has done it. Cows generally don't sleep standing up." Chad rolled his eyes at me and changed the subject.

When I decided to go to bed, Chad walked me to my door and kissed me soundly. I still feel tingles just thinking about it. Thankfully, filming didn't start until this afternoon because that kiss kept me up for quite some time.

Filming for me today is done so I walk over to make-up to clean my face. As I walk back outside, I hear someone calling my name. Looking around, I finally spot a group of people waiting behind the barriers they set up to keep people from interfering with filming. I see a couple of them waving at me to get my attention and, when I look closer, I realize I know them.

"Oh my gosh! Lucy!" I run over to them and give Lucy a big hug. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Andrew brought us down to see you." Lucy looks up at Andrew with a certain sparkle in her eye that I can't help but notice. "He is so sweet."

"Really?" I ask raising my eyebrows at her. "I think we, I should say, you need to talk." She blushes and nods her head.

Looking at the rest of group, I can see that Andrew brought some of my closest friends down with him. Becky and Jordan are grinning at me from behind Andrew and next to them is Nicky. Smiling at the group I motion them to follow me over to my trailer where we all pile in to visit. I can see they are a little awestruck from being on an actual movie film location but they soon got over it enough to catch me up on all that I've missed from back home.

After a while, I pull Lucy over to sit with me so that I can ask what I have been dieing to know. "So Luce, got anything interesting to tell me? Maybe about you and a certain hottie sitting not ten feet from us?" Lucy giggles and blushes before admitting that they are dating. "Why didn't you tell me? That is so awesome."

"I wasn't sure how you'd react." Lucy said timidly. "I know you liked him for a while before you left and I didn't want you to be upset with me. I just didn't know how to tell you." I wrap my arms around her for a quick hug.

"You don't have to worry about me. I have something to tell you as well which may cause you to hyperventilate. I'll tell you in a little bit." I look away and turn to the rest of the group. "Hey everyone, how about we head back to my room at the B&B and order pizza?" Everyone agrees enthusiastically with the idea.

Outside, I walk over to Andrew and give him a big hug. "Thanks for bringing everyone down. You are an amazing friend." Before I can let go, I hear Lucy scream like a deranged fan girl. Turning in Andrew's arms, I see Lucy running towards someone and I have a sneaking suspicion as to who that person is.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" Lucy yells three feet from Chad before launching herself at him. Thankfully, Chad is in a good mood and recognizes Lucy from when she visited me during his birthday. Not that it was a great memory for him since he got creamed in the face with his own birthday cake which we proceeded to eat off of him. It was delicious and hilarious at the same time.

"It's Lucy, isn't it? Sonny's friend from Wisconsin?" Chad asks politely, while returning her hug. He looks behind Lucy to find me. When he catches sight of me, his face goes from shock to fury. What did I do? Andrew suddenly lets go of me and that is when I realize what Chad must be thinking. Uh oh. I look up at Andrew and find that he is just as angrily staring back at Chad. Now, I'm confused. Did I miss something?

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Chad yells at Andrew, setting Lucy carefully aside so he can advance on his nemesis.

"Me? What about you?" Andrew yells back. "Stay away from my girlfriend!"

"You're girlfriend?" Chad is beyond furious now. "Are you delusional? Since when is she your girlfriend?"

"She sure as hell isn't yours, so back off!" Andrew is getting into Chad's face now, both of them with clenched fists.

"No, you back off Farm Boy!" Chad shoves Andrew away from him.

"Farm Boy? I'll show you, you goddamn third rate actor!" Andrew shoves him back.

"Stop it you two!" I scream getting between them.

"Out of the way Sonny." Chad demands in a low, threatening voice.

"Yeah, Sonny. Out of the way. I need to teach this jerk a lesson for messing with my girl." Andrew threatens back.

"Shut up both of you!" I look at both of them trying to figure out what is going on. When I look at Lucy, it hits me. Oh, this is priceless! I try to keep a serious face, but I just can't. I double over, laughing my head off, much to the astonishment of both combatants. "You-you're both f-fighting…" I try to breathe so I can explain. "o-over the wrong g-girls."

"What are you talking about?" Andrew asks.

"Yeah, Sonny. I don't think this is a laughing matter." Chad says a little hurt by my reaction.

"Chad, Andrew is dating Lucy and that's who he thinks you both are fighting over." I start giggling again when Chad finally gets what is going on and smiles sheepishly at me. Andrew, on the other hand, is still confused.

"Who did you think we were fighting over?" Andrew asks Chad. This stops my laughter as I turn to look at Chad, who turns red in embarrassment.

"OMG! Sonny! Why didn't you tell me?" Lucy runs up to give me a hug.

"I've been a little busy with the movie."

"And other things, apparently!" Lucy winks at me. "See, I told you so."

"You did not!" I deny.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Hold up! What are you two arguing about?" Andrew asks, now annoyed and confused. It was my turn to blush as I look over at Chad, who is smirking at me.

"I told Sonny that Chad Dylan Cooper has a crush on her and that she should totally date him." Lucy says confidently.

Chad stares at Lucy in astonishment. That is not quite what he was thinking she was going to say. "What? You told Sonny that I was crushing on her?"

"Yep and I guess I was right, considering you two are obviously a couple now." Lucy gloats.

"So that's who you thought we were fighting over!" Andrew exclaims, everything finally making sense. "Hey, sorry dude. Sonny's great and all but you have nothing to worry about. We're just friends." With that, he grabs Lucy around the waist and pulls her in for a quick kiss. They are so cute together.

I walk over to Chad and wrap my arms around his waist. "Just a little bit jealous?" I tease as he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"More like a lot." Chad says chagrinned before kissing me softly on the forehead. You know, I really didn't think he would actually admit that without a fight.

**Gotta love a little jealousy! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thanks to everyone who made this story or me a favorite and put it on alert. I'm glad you like it so much. Big thanks to those that have reviewed. I swear they are getting better and longer. It's awesome! I get a little dramatic with the movie scene in this one... something I'm sure Chad would have loved. lol Let me know what you think! Please Review! **_

_***I really, seriously, positively do not own SWAC, its characters or any famous names I may use. The movie, story and songs are all mine though.***_

Chapter 16

Sonny's PoV

I had a great time visiting with all of my friends, although I miss the guys at _So Random_. Chad found that he actually likes Andrew since Andrew has a girlfriend that isn't me. Chad told me later that Andrew is a pretty okay guy for being an average type person. No one besides Andrew, Lucy and I really talked to Chad. The rest mostly just stared at him in awe and stuttered which was a bit uncomfortable for him. He stuck it out for me which made me happy. Everyone crashed for the night in my room and the Wisconsin gang left the next morning just before breakfast.

Chad and Taylor have today off since we are shooting the burial scene. I'm really trying to psych myself up for this, thinking about every sad thing I've ever felt, seen or heard. It's a good thing Chad isn't around for this. I doubt I can keep up the sad if he is next to me. Selena and I meet in makeup and discuss the script before heading over to costume and then the make-shift cemetery. We're both wearing dresses of the deepest black with black heals. They left my hair to hang down my back, messy as if I am grieving too much to care. Selena's they have pulled back the sides with mahogany combs.

Scene 1 Take 6

The sun beats down it's rays, happily glorying in the day. A day that mocks me with it's cheerfulness. Where is the fog and gloom when you need it? Something to match my mood. I stare down at the twin coffins hanging suspended above matching pitch black dirt holes. Flowers are everywhere, surrounding and intruding in colorful bouquets and wreaths. Their floral scent wafting lazily through the air.

A minister dressed in black stands behind and between the coffins, droning on in a forgettable monotone. His words jumbling together in my head without sense. It doesn't make this any better, there is no relief in knowing that they are in a better place while I am stuck here without them. I have no tears, only anger. Anger at the drunk for driving. Anger at my parents for leaving. Anger at God for taking them away. I can feel it gurgling in the pit of my stomach, building up through my system until I'm ready to burst. To shout at the man in black to shut up, to run screaming down the hill and out the black, wrought iron gates.

I sit facing the galling scene and wishing to be anywhere but here. I can feel my muscles tighten as if ready to flee, tense and expectant. Just when I can hardly stand it anymore, as I am about to do something rash and probably stupid in the extreme, I feel a small, warm hand sneak into my right and another into my left. These lifelines clench my fingers into fists, as if to hold me into place, to hold me in one piece. I look into the sad, pain riddled brown eyes of my brothers as they bravely bat away their tears. Now, it is not them holding me together but me holding them, wishing I could take on their sorrow for them.

The last prayer is said. The last mourner has left. The three of us are left there to say goodbye to the two most important people in our lives. Alabaster white roses are in our hands to lay upon the caskets, a last token to share. We sit huddled together, unable to break the ringing silence. Adam, on my left, buries his face into my shoulder and sobs. Andy, on my right, falls onto my lap weeping. Wrapping my arms around both, I stare as the roses tumble to the ground and then look back at my parents' coffins glinting in the sunlight.

My heart crumbles, the anger fades revealing the bone deep pain that is hidden beneath. A single tear escapes to slide soundlessly down my pale cheek. Another follows on the other. More come until they become a river, endlessly flowing as I bow my head overcome in grief.

Somewhere between the minutes and hours, we have run out of tears to shed. Slowly, mechanically we stand up and lay down our tokens of love. I raise my hand, gently kiss the fingers and touch the top of each casket. "Bye Mom… Bye Dad… I love you." The boys follow suit before taking my hands again. We turn and walk down the hill, still a family, if a little broken and frayed around the edges.

At the base of hill, by the open gates, a solitary figure waits for us. I should have known Kyla wouldn't leave. My best friend, closer than a sister, she always has my back. She envelopes all of us in her arms, a hug to convey all that she is too choked up to say.

Cut!

"Wow!" Selena exclaims to me afterwards. "Here Chad thinks he is the number one at drama. I think you just blew him out of the water, Sonny."

"Thanks." I grin at her as the makeup artist wipes away the ravages of tears on my face. "That had to be the hardest scene to do, to get all the emotion and mood across without saying a word. I am beat."

"Well, I think you nailed it." She assured me. "Time to go find the guys and do something fun. I have to get away from all this doom and gloom."

The guys had spent the day playing video games in Chad's room so it wasn't hard to find them. We decide to do a movie night, just the four of us hanging out in our pjs eating popcorn.

"Taylor, don't you want to invite Jenny?" I ask him.

"No. It didn't work out between us." Taylor shrugs, not quite meeting my eyes.

"I'm so sorry. What happened?" He hesitates to answer my question. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I don't mean to pry."

"No, it's alright. Her ex showed up about a week ago and begged her to take him back. She still loves him, I guess." Taylor walks over to Chad to check out the DVDs, leaving me sitting with Selena on the couch. We look at each other with identical expressions of shock. Jenny turned down Taylor? Wow.

Chad and Taylor pick out the first movie which turns out to be, surprise, a suspense thriller. I really don't do well with those, which I am betting Chad is counting on. I guess I can't fault him for that since I do want to be cuddled up in his arms but I am going to torture him first, I think with a small, sly smile.

Chad and I take the couch while Selena and Taylor get comfortable on the floor. This is perfect for my plan because we are behind them so they won't notice anything I do. I wait patiently through the previews and commercials. As the beginning credit start, I slide closer to Chad until we are sitting hip to hip. He smiles at me unsuspecting and puts his arm across the back of the couch behind me. I lean into his side and gently lay my hand on his abdomen. He tenses for moment, then relaxes. Slowly I rub my fingertips in small circles. Chad tenses up all over again but this time his breathing gets a little shallow.

The movie is in full swing but I've missed all of it, concentrating on what I'm doing to Chad. I stop the circles and lightly drag my finger tip up to his chest. Then drawing a line up to his jaw and back down his neck. Finally, I have his undivided attention. Chad grabs my hand and raises it to his lips, staring into my eyes the whole time, with an intensity and fire that shocks and excites me. He touches the tip of his tongue to my exposed wrist and follows with a hot, open mouth kiss. My brain goes fuzzy and I forget that I am suppose to be the one making him squirm. He releases my hand and whispers in my ear. "Behave."

Not to be outdone, I trace my fingers down his neck once more and follow with a trail of soft, quick kisses. I whisper seductively back to him. "I thought I was." Chad shivers and wraps me in his arms, holding me against him. I laugh a little and snuggle into him to watch the rest of the movie. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before I leapt onto his lap and buried my face into his shoulder. He chuckled at me and I swatted him playfully. Look down, I see that Selena is in much the same position I am in on Taylor's lap with his arms wrapped securely around her.

I wonder…

_**What do you think? Taylor/Selena? Is anyone missing the other Randoms yet?**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Wow, the reviews have been great. I love that y'all are putting so much thought into them! Thank you Thank you Thank you!**_

_**FYI- I probably won't be able to update this again until Sunday at the earliest, have an engagement party to go to.**_

_***As always, I do not own SWAC or its characters or any famous names I may mention. I do own the story, the movie and the songs.***_

**Chapter 17**

When the movie ends, Chad grabs the remote and channel flips for a while but there's nothing on to watch so he turns the television off. Taylor and Selena have fallen asleep on the floor, wrapped up in a huge cream colored blanket.

"Ready for sleep?" Chad whispers, trying not to wake the others.

"Uh huh." I yawn and cuddle closer, leaning my head on his chest. The slow, steady sound of his heart lulling me to sleep.

"Sonny, you should probably go to bed." Chad laughs quietly.

"Okay." I manage to stand up and walk over to his bed, where I crawl into the middle under the covers. Peeking up at Chad, I give him a sleepy smile. "Aren't you coming to bed?"

Chad's eyes widen but he doesn't argue. Turning off the lights, he climbs in after me. I scoot closer until I can lay my head on his chest again with my arm wrapped around his waist. Wrapping his arms around me, he hugs me close. Even in my half unconscious state, I can still feel the heat and sparks from where we touch. I sigh contentedly. "Good night Chad."

"Goodnight Sonshine." Chad softly kisses the top of my head.

The night passes and in the morning I am woken up by the feel of butterfly kisses all over my face. When the last one lands on my lips, I open my eyes with a smile. For those that may not know this, Chad Dylan Cooper is sexy as hell in the morning with his hair rumpled and his beautiful blue eyes half lidded from sleep. I give him a mischievous grin before grabbing his head and pulling him down for a scorching kiss. Just when I feel him relax into the kiss, I break away and hop out of the bed with a teasing laugh.

"Have to go brush my teeth, hon." I say, scampering out the door. Behind me I hear Chad groan in frustration.

After taking care of my toiletries, I decide to wear my comfy mommy-jeans with a blue ribbed pull-over and my black sneakers. A bit of cherry gloss and I'm out the door and back in Chad's room where I find Taylor and Selena starting to stir. Chad walks out of his bathroom in ripped jeans and a fitted navy blue tee shirt and still looking like he should be on the cover of a magazine. Does he ever not look good?

Catching me staring at him, he saunters over. Pulling me closer to him by my waist, he gives me his patented CDC smirk. "Somebody was checking me out. Like what you see, Monroe?"

I slide my hands up his chest and look at him through lowered lashes. His breath quickens. I run my hands through his hair, ignoring his question, and pull him down for a deeper kiss. Coming up for air, I smile at him seductively. "What do you think?" I wink and walk away, noticing that the others are getting up.

They borrow some clothes from us to change into and we head downstairs for breakfast. This time Sandy's son didn't even make it all the way into the room. Seeing another two celebrities sitting with us at the main table, he drops the pitchers of juice and coffee onto the floor, while staring and stuttering. Sandy comes rushing in to see what is the matter and immediately shoos him back into the kitchen. She cleans up the mess and serves us herself, chattering away the whole time. Afterwards, Taylor and Selena head back to their hotel rooms to freshen up while Chad and I head over to the set.

Scene 12 Take 3

Michael stands center stage with his guitar in one hand and a microphone in the other. He's wearing snug black jeans, a white tee shirt with a black button down. He waits for the crowd to quiet down before speaking.

"This is dedicated to the girl that got away." He gives them a slight smile. "I wouldn't mind a second chance." With that the band begins to play and Michael joins in on his guitar.

When we were together

I thought it'd last forever

I thought you did too

Turns out I was wrong

Now I'm singing this love song

Without you

You left no note

No sweet goodbye

No apology

No telling me why

You're gone again

But I'll do what I can

To wait for you

For you to come back

Tell me what I still lack

Just tell me what to do

I'm broken without you

I'm broken without you

I go on day by day

Keeping the sorrow at bay

Waiting for you

Yes, I'm waiting for you

You make my heart beat faster

The lights seem brighter

The whole world spins

Like a rollercoaster

It's worth the time

When you're here by my side

So I'll keep on waiting

Keep on waiting

Keep on waiting

It's what I do

I keep on waiting for you.

The final chords are played and the crowd cheers wildly as waves and walks off stage. His smile disappears as packs away his guitar and heads for the door to leave. As he opens the door, he hears a sweetly familiar voice coming from the stage. Turning, he sees a petite brunette holding the microphone with her cherry red guitar strapped around her shoulders. In a softly flowing dress the color of flames, she dazzles without even trying. Michael draws closer, unable to believe his eyes. "Abby?" He whispers to himself.

"Hi everybody." Abby smiles shyly at the crowd. "This is a very personal song for me and I hope you like it." She turns to the band and nods. Their music swells out in a pumping rhythm. This is no slow ballad. This is rock, pure and free, and the melody throbs through the crowd.

Life is short

Life is pain

What you're doing to me

Might be the same

I know I pushed

When you pulled

Doing the opposite

Of what I should

Too scared to move

Even if I could

I'm broken

So damn broken

You tried your best

I know you did

But no one could help me

Why can't you see

I'm broken

So damn broken

Now, I'm on my own

Picking up the pieces

That are torn

Shards of me

Scattered to eternity

I've hit the end

So I turn around

To do it all again

Fix my heart

Mend my soul

I'll do it myself

And be my own hero

Life is sweet

Life is fun

When you're beside me

I come undone

Just one chance

Is all I ask

One more chance

To make it last

No more pushing away

No more hiding is what I say

I am yours if you want me to be

I'll do anything you ask of me

Just say yes

Make my world go round

Just say yes

That you'll be around

Just say yes

To you and me

Just say yes

So we can live

Happily

Michael has made his way to the side of the stage, staring at Abby. As she makes her bow and waves, she sees him waiting. She hesitates for a moment until she sees his smile and her heart melts. She runs over to him off stage and throws herself in his arms. "I missed you."

Cut!

_**How am I doing? I think that is the last of the songs for the movie so the rest should be just story and script. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_The party was great, thanks to everyone who wished me a good weekend! Thanks also for your patience on waiting for this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. OMG~ You guys have been great on the reviews! We are getting near 200 and I will acknowledge whoever it is on the next chapter. _**

**_Please review and let me know what you think._**

**_*No,no,no~ I don't own SWAC or it's characters or any of the famous name I may use. I do own the story, the songs and the movie.*_**

Chapter 18

Sonny's PoV

After another day of filming, Selena and I are relaxing in my trailer.

"What's say we have a girl's night tonight? We can give ourselves mani-pedis, eat junk food and watch movies!" Selena says enthusiastically.

"Chad and I were just going to hang out tonight but I'm sure he won't mind if I cancel. It sounds like fun and I haven't had any girl time since we got here." I readily agree. "Let's go find the guys and let them know our plans."

"Taylor already knows. I told him this morning that I wanted to have a girls' night if you were up for it." Selena responds.

"Okay. I still need to let Chad know, though." We leave the trailer and head out to find the Chad and Taylor. We find them standing around, talking outside Chad's trailer. As we get closer, we overhear their conversation and I raise my eyebrows.

"Selena wants to do a girls' night with Sonny tonight so I thought we could hang out, play some video games and eat pizza. What do you think?" Taylor says to Chad.

"Sounds like a plan." Chad says.

"You gonna find Sonny and make sure its cool with her?" Taylor asks.

"I don't need Sonny's permission." Chad scoffs. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm in charge of my relationships." Chad crosses his arms, smirking confidently.

"Really, Chad, really?" I ask stiffly from behind him. Taylor steps away with his hand in the air, leaving Chad to face me alone. He turns and smiles at me in a 'please tell me you didn't hear that' sort of way.

"Sonny…" Chad comes over to give me a hug. I put a hand on his chest and push him away with narrow eyes.

"You're 'in charge'?" I ask, menacingly. "Where does that put me? Your mindless slave? I don't think so, pal." Let's just see how 'in charge' he is after this!

"That's not… I was just… I mean… You so…" Chad tries to get out a coherent sentence with a reasonable explanation but fails miserably.

"Fine, Chad Dylan Cooper." I can feel an almost evil smile stretching across my lips. "You want a slave girl, you got her."

"What?" Chad's eyes widen in confusion, shock and a little excitement. UH, MEN!

I walk over to him with a small, flirtatious smile. Running my hands lazily over his chest, I walk slowly around him letting my fingers trail over his biceps and across his back. He shudders slightly. Coming back to the front, I slip my hands into his thick, soft hair, pulling his head down to mine. I run my lips across his lips and cheek, just barely skimming, until I reach his ear. By this time, Chad is shaking and his eyes close involuntarily. I nip his ear a couple time and he moans softly.

"Master," I whisper seductively and nip his ear one last time. His knees give out and he almost drops to the ground. I giggle quietly at my success.

"Who did you say was in charge?" I ask in my normal voice stepping away from him with a smirk, as he shakes his head to clear it. "Selena, I think it's time we go have some fun." We walk away while Chad is still recovering.

"Dude, you have got it bad." I hear Taylor saying to Chad.

"You are so mean!" Selena exclaims once we are on our way to the B&B to pick up an overnight bag for me before heading out to her hotel. "I love it! Although, that was a little beyond PG. I would have been blushing from head to toe."

"Sorry." I laugh self-consciously. "Chad just drives me crazy sometimes and I end up doing stuff I normally wouldn't do. I forget there is anybody else even there."

We grab my stuff and head to Selena's room at the hotel. Once there, we change into our pajamas. Mine are white with black cow spots while Selena's are blue with moons and stars on them. We do our nails, purple for me and fuchsia for Selena, then we eat all kinds of junk and talk about the guys.

"So tell me, Sel, are you and Taylor an item now?" I ask her curiously. "You guys seem to be getting pretty close."

"Yes." Selena blushes and grins. "He asked me just last night."

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaim excited. "How did he ask? Was it romantic?"

"We were just hanging out in his room watching a movie. We were sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard when he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer." Selena sighs at the memory. "Then he asked me. I said yes and he kissed me and, OMG what a kiss!" She giggles. "What about you and Chad?" She waggles her eyebrows at me. "How far have you two gotten?"

"Selena!" I shout, blushing from head to toe. "I don't think that is any of your business, besides I'm not that kind of girl." Okay, even I think I sound a bit prudish.

"You might not usually but, even you admitted, you don't act the same around Chad." Selena says reasonably.

"True." I concede.

"By the way, are you going to forgive him for that asinine comment from earlier?" She raises a brow and grabs another handful of chips.

"Eventually… if he ever realizes what a stupid, chauvinistic thing that was to say." I say, my frustration evident. "He really needs to get over himself."

Selena nods in agreement and changes the subject to work. After a while, we watch a couple movies and pass out on Selena's bed. In the morning, we get cleaned up, have breakfast and head back out to the set to shoot some more scenes. I don't see Chad until rehearsal. He looks at me with shuttered eyes and I'm not sure what he is thinking and don't have time to find out.

_Part 5 Scene 1 Take 2_

Abby sits on a park bench in the middle of the town square, eating her lunch and staring at the waterfall. She's on her lunch break and taking advantage of the nice weather. A shadow falls across her as she sits.

"Abby?" A masculine voice asks.

"Yeah?" Abby looks up but only sees an outline of the man beside her as the sun is directly behind him.

"I thought that was you." He says pleasantly before moving in front of her. "I heard you were still in town."

Abby shakes her head yes, unable to answer. Now that she can see him, she easily recognizes Michael. He had been the heartthrob of her high school. The quarterback, pretty boy who all the girls drooled over. She studies him and realizes that he has gotten even better looking in the last year.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Michael asks, a crooked smile on his lips. He had always been curious about this girl since she never gave him the time of day in high school, always too busy. It was an unusual occurrence for him and, wouldn't you know, the one girl he wanted to spend time with didn't have time for him.

"Sure." Abby answers and scoots over to make room.

"How have you been?" Michael stares at her, noticing the small changes the last year has brought. Her eyes look tired and the healthy glow she used to have has dimmed but she still takes his breath away. He feels like he's fourteen again with his first crush, awkward and unsure.

"Alright, I guess." Abby shrugs and looks down at her sandwich. "You?"

"Not bad." Michael looks away to watch the fountain. "I'm home for the summer to help my dad out."

"That's nice." Abby says quietly with a shy smile.

"I was wondering…" Michael starts to say but stops when he looks at her, caught up in her rich chocolate eyes.

"You were wondering what?" Abby asks, wondering why he stopped talking

"Um, I was wondering if you'd maybe like to hang out sometime?" Michael finally gets out.

"Are you asking me out?" Abby looks at him surprised.

"Yes." Michael says, blushing.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Abby gathers up the remains of her lunch and gets up.

"Oh, okay." Michaels says disappointed. "I guess you're probably seeing someone, huh?"

"No." Abby shakes her head. "I just don't have much free time. It was nice seeing you again." With that, she hurries away leaving a confused Michael staring after her.

"I'm not going to give up on her just yet." Michael sighs to himself before leaving in the opposite direction.

_CUT!_

_**So, I am still sorting out Parts and Scenes for the movie so please bear with me. In previous chapters, when I refer to scenes, think more parts or sections to the movie. Yes, they are out of order but that is the way movies are shot so I thought it'd be more realistic. Now I need a vote. Who wants more Selena/Taylor stuff and who wants me to only concentrate on Sonny/Chad? Thanks!**_

**_Please review!_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**My 200th reviewer is da-da-dun... *poppysmic59* Thank you! That averages out to more than 10 reviews per chapter! You guys rock! Please check out my other stories that in progress. I'd love to hear your views on them. **_

**_*I don't own SWAC or its characters or any famous names I may mention. I do own this story, the songs and the movie.*_**

Chapter 19

Chad PoV

"I don't need Sonny's permission." I scoff, not wanting to look whipped, even though I have a sneaking suspicion I might be. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm in charge of my relationships." I cross my arms, smirking confidently, trying to convince both of us.

"Really, Chad, really?" I hear Sonny say stiffly from behind me. Taylor steps away from me with his hands in the air, leaving me to face her alone. 'Oh no' I turn, silently praying 'please tell me she didn't hear that'. I smile at her hoping to charm her.

"Sonny…" I walk over to give her a hug, but she puts a hand on my chest and pushes me away with narrowed eyes. Oh, this is bad.

"You're 'in charge'?" She asks, her tone menacing. "Where does that put me? Your mindless slave? I don't think so, pal." Mindless? Never! But the slave part gives me some interesting visuals of Sonny in a skimpy toga-like outfit serving my every whim. 'Wait, focus Chad.'

"That's not… I was just… I mean… You so…" I try to come up with a reasonable explanation but can't think of anything, still distracted by the slave-girl image in my head.

"Fine, Chad Dylan Cooper." I see a devilish smile stretching across her lips. This really can't be good. "You want a slave girl, you got her."

"What?" My eyes widen in confusion and shock. The slave-girl fantasy coming more forcefully. She can't mean that and I need to think of something else or it will become readily apparent just how much I'm liking that idea.

She walks over to me with a small, flirtatious smile. Running her hands lazily over my chest and slowly letting her fingers trail over my biceps and across my back. I shudder slightly. Coming back to the front, she slips her hands into my thick, soft hair, pulling my head down to hers. Normally, I would complain about anyone touching my hair but it feels so good, I can't muster up a protest. She runs her lips across mine and slides across my cheek, just barely skimming, until she reaches my ear. By this time, I am shaking bad and having some trouble with the tightness in my jeans. My eyes close involuntarily, trying to keep control of my body. She nips my ear a couple times and I'm lost, moaning softly at the sensation.

"Master," She whispers seductively and nips my ear one last time. Oh Jesus! My knees give out and I almost drop to the ground but manage to catch myself, just barely. I hear her giggle quietly but am too busy trying to stay standing after that onslaught.

"Who did you say was in charge?" She asks in her normal voice stepping away from me with a smirk. Looking into her eyes, I can see that she enjoyed that almost as much as me but isn't giving in to it. "Selena, I think it's time we go have some fun." They walk away while I am still trying to recover.

"Dude, you have got it bad." Taylor says to me, laughing.

"Shut up." I grumble at him, finally under control again. "Or I'll tell Selena to do the same thing to you."

"No way." Taylor shakes his head, a little scared. "Don't even think it. She's a lot more devious than Sonny. God only knows what she'll come up with to torture me."

"So you guys are officially together, huh?" I ask, curious. Taylor nods his head with a goofy smile. Is that what I look like when I think of Sonny? Shoot me now!

Us being guys, that's about as far as we go with relationship sharing. We head off to the B&B to play the video games I brought with me and eat pizza. A real guys night which I can't remember having in a very long time. I only wondered what the girls were up to maybe two or three… dozen times. Around midnight I drop Taylor off back at the hotel and come back to go to sleep. Crawling into bed, I'm asleep before my head hits the pillow.

"Chaaaddd." A soft voice calls to me and I feel a hand trailing up my back as I lay in bed. "Chhhaaaadddd." She calls again so I open my eyes. Then open them wider. Sonny, my Sonny, is sitting on my bed wearing an outfit similar to my slave-girl fantasy. She's kneeling next to me with her thick midnight hair flowing free over her shoulders. Her red, moist lips are parted in a sultry smile.

"Sonny?" I whisper, not quite believing my eyes. I roll over causing the blankets to fall away, leaving me in only the boxers I wore to bed. Sonny smiles wider and leans over me, setting her hand on my chest.

"Hello, Master." She says, leaning down further until I feel the tips of her hair tickling my skin. "What would you like, Master?" Sonny asks, suggestively.

Unable to answer, barely able to breathe, I push my fingers through her dark locks of hair and pull her down into a heated kiss. She lays her body on top of mine and opens her mouth to deepen the kiss. I take advantage and thrust my tongue in, while rolling us over so I'm on top. Sonny wraps her beautiful, supple legs around my waist, locking me in an intimate embrace. I moan at the feel of her pressed up against me.

Pulling away, I open my eyes and find myself alone in my darkened bedroom, clutching a pillow. I groan in disappointment and discomfort. One of the disadvantages to being an actor is having a really vivid imagination. Sighing, I get up from the comfort of my bed and walk into the bathroom where I take an extremely cold shower. Half frozen, I get back into bed and eventually fall into a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning, I hear the voice again calling my name. This time it sounds tinged with annoyance and a little muffled. Opening my eyes, I notice the sunlight streaming in through the windows. Getting up, I drag myself over to the door and open it. Sonny is standing there in a billowy white sundress that looks vaguely like the one from last night.

"Oh great. I'm dreaming again." I grouch and give her a dirty look. "I seriously do not want to take another cold shower." I slam the door on her surprised look, not letting her get a word in. I slouch back to bed only to be disturbed by Sonny pounding on my door. Opening the door again, ready to yell at her in frustration, I feel a stinging slap across my face. It wasn't enough to truly hurt but more than enough to wake me the rest of the way up.

"Wake up!" Sonny folds her arms across her chest. "We need to be on set in less than an hour. I'm going down to have breakfast." Without waiting for a reply, she walks over to the stairs, but pauses and looks back at me with a tiny smirk. "A cold shower? Really, Chad?"

I blush beet red and retreat into my room, closing the door on my embarrassment. I can't believe I just said that to the real Sonny!

**Like? Dislike? Love? Let me know! Please review. -More movie bits in the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thanks for all the great reviews. You guys rock! Thanks to everyone who added either me or this story to their lists. Time to heat things up a little more. hehe. Please review.**_

**_*I don't own SWAC or it characters or any famous names I may or maynot have mentioned. I do own this story, the songs and the movie.*_**

_Previously:_

_"Wake up!" Sonny folds her arms across her chest. "We need to be on set in less than an hour. I'm going down to have breakfast." Without waiting for a reply, she walks over to the stairs, but pauses and looks back at me with a tiny smirk. "A cold shower? Really, Chad?"_

_I blush beet red and retreat into my room, closing the door on my embarrassment. I can't believe I just said that to the real Sonny!_

Chapter 20

_Part 9 Scene 3 Take 4_

"You little brats!" Brian screams at the twins he has cornered. "Your sister is going to be mine whether you like it or not, so get use to it. Now, I'm gonna teach you some respect. Nobody messes with me." Brian closes in on the twins with his fists raised.

Michael is walking Abby home from work when they hear the commotion. Seeing her brothers in danger, Abby starts to run towards them but Michael is faster. Just as Brian is going to throw the first punch, Michael steps in front of the kids to protect them.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Michael screams, stopping him. "They're just kids!"

"They're devil spawn is what they are and I'm gonna beat the crap out of them. Do you see what they've done to me?" Brian spits out at Michael. His once white blonde hair is now a startling shade of pink and somehow they managed to glue orange glitter all over his face. "I'm gonna kill those little punks!"

"You're not going to lay a finger on them." Michael says calmly holding up a hand. "It was just a prank. Get over it and let Abby deal with her brothers." Brian bats away Michael's hand angrily.

"That little bitch can't control them. She's useless." Brian looks over at Abby with arrogance and disdain. "What? Are you screwing him now? Is that why he's making this big show? Slut."

"That's it, asshole." Michael gets in Brian's face. "Apologize."

"Get outta my face!" Brian pushes Michael back and takes a swing at him, grazing Michael's shoulder. Michael, beyond angry, tackles Brian to the ground and manages to punch him twice in the face while the other guy tries to buck him off.

"Stay away from Abby. Stay away from Adam and Andy. Come near them again and you will answer to me." Michael pulls Brian up by the front of his shirt. "Understand?"

Brian gives Michael a dirty look and tries to take another swing but Michael is ready for him. Ducking, he upper cuts to Brian's jaw knocking him out cold. Michael rubs his aching knuckles and walks over to where Abby is standing with the boys. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah." Andy mumbles with his head down. Adam is staring at Michael in awe. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asks.

"Movies." Michael answers lightly. "No more pranks, guys. I mean it."

"Abby already screamed at us while you were fighting. Sorry you had to do that." Adam lowers his head like his twin. "We didn't think he'd go crazy like that."

"Like I'm going to let some jerk mess with you." Michael snorts. "Not in this lifetime. You let me know if he bothers any of you again."

"Thanks Michael." Abby says quietly. Michael leans towards her to give her a hug but she back away. "I b-better get the boys home. I'll see you around. Night!" She hustles the boys away before anyone else can say a single word. Michael sighs and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Night, Abby." He whispers to no one then chuckles, remembering how Brian looked with the pink hair and orange glittery face. Michael follows Abby and the boys home from a distance to make sure they are safe and then heads home himself.

_CUT!_

Sonny's PoV

Filming is done for today and I know Chad is going to come find me soon. Our ride to work this morning was silent and uncomfortable. It was a relief to get on set and forget about things for a while. It was a long evening as it took quite a few takes to get the fight scene to look right. I have to admit Chad did very well.

Now, I have to decide how I'm going to react about yesterday though. That stupid 'in charge' comment really pissed me off but I guess my little revenge afterwards was a bit more thorough than I thought. Who would have thought I'd get under his skin so much that he'd need a cold shower? Which gives me an idea! Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper thinks he's always in control and he is so cool. Let's just see how calm and cool he is when I'm done with him. He'll be begging to apologize.

I send a text to Selena asking if she wants to go shopping. When she agrees, I text Chad and tell him I'm going out with Selena so I don't need a ride. If you are going to war, you need to wear the appropriate attire.

Later that night, just before bed, I walk across the hall to Chad's room. Taking a deep breath, I knock on the door and lean against the frame while I wait for it to open.

"Hey, Sonny. I wanted to… to… ah." Chad's eyes widen as he looks at me and glaze over slightly. He looks me over from the tips of my toes, up my bare legs, over my blue satin shorts and cami, then up to my cascade of loosely flowing hair and back down again. Waiting for him to finish what he was saying, I cross my arms and tap my foot on the floor. It becomes apparent that he is not going to say anything else as he continues to stare at me.

"Chad!" I say grumpily, secretly happy with his response. He jumps guiltily. "Can I use some of your toothpaste, please? I'm out." I hold up my toothbrush.

"Um, sure." Chad answers and moves to the side to let me through. As I walk to the bathroom, I can feel his eyes following me and try not to blush. Squirting some toothpaste on my brush, I brush my teeth in his bathroom which gives me time to catch my breathe and school my features again before facing him on my way out. Ready to go, I walk out of the bathroom.

"Thanks." I say to him as I head out the door and close it behind me.

"Sonny!" Chad says urgently, whipping the door open. I turn to look at him and he looks into my eyes. "I'm sorry about yesterday." He walk in front of me and wraps his arms around my shoulders, setting his chin on my head. "I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?"

I hate that I can't stay mad at him for very long. My arms snake around his waist as I return his hug. "I suppose I can forgive you." He grins at me happily and invites me into his room to watch a movie but I decline. "Good night Chad." I walk into my room and close the door. I would have liked to go watch a movie with him but I don't want to be that much of a push over. I crawl into bed after turning off the light.

Walking over to Chad's room, restless, I go in without knocking and find him sitting on the couch watching a movie. I walk over to him and sit down on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Is this okay?" I ask innocently."Um, s-sure." A blush tints his cheeks as he starts the movie. I squirm a little, trying to get comfortable. Finally, I curl up into a ball and snuggle into his chest. His arms tighten around me. "Please sit still Sonny." He begs. I look into his eyes and see them smoldering. My skin heats up with the intensity of his stare. Needing closer contact, I sit up and move my legs so that I'm straddling his lap. Twisting my fingers into his hair, I lean down and attack his lips which open eagerly. The tingles start zinging through my body and intensify as he rubs his hands up and down my back, pulling me closer.

Nibbling on my lips, he works his way down my neck until he reaches the base. He nibbles and sucks on that one little spot guaranteed to drive me crazy. By now, I'm panting with every nerve tuned to what this gorgeous male is doing to my body. He glides one of his hands to my front and rubs my belly with his knuckles. His fingers stretch out to trace my ribs, and grazes the bottom of my breast, but he goes no further. Pulling back, he looks at me with half lidded eyes. He picks me up, lays me down on his bed and follows me down, resting his hard, male body against mine. I nibble on his ear, running my hands threw his hair.

Chad groans in pleasure and slides a hand down my thigh. Grabbing my knee, he pulls it up until my leg is wrapped around his waist. Moving my other leg behind his back, I lock my ankles, squeezing him closer to me while rubbing my hands down his back.

"God Sonny!" Chad says raggedly.

My eyes fly open to find the sun shining through the windows in my room and me alone in my bed. It was a freaking dream! Swearing, I roll over and contemplate the ceiling. I thought the idea was to make Chad need another cold shower not myself. I hear a knock on my door and Chad's muffled voice.

"Sonny? Are you ready for breakfast?" He asks through the door.

De'ja vu

_**I couldn't let Sonny get away without a good dream, now could I? Please Review and let me know what you think.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Wow, I really have some of the best reviewers. I love reading everyone's thoughts on what I write. It's like getting fan mail for my stories. Lol It's amazing and I can't tell you how much I appreciate you guys. Thought I'd give a little shout out to my friends who reviewed the latest chapter: iLoveRomance2O1O, darkheart1992, Littleprincess0721, SnoodleVamp, Perkyhorses, NollasBlack, Maygen Lauren, Sh00tingStar, obsessedANDaddicted1, Lady-Apricotxx, poppysmic59, and MirandaKP. **_

_**Thank you to all those who read/alert/favorite this story too. You may be silent but I know you're out there. : )**_

_***Blah Blah No own SWAC, it's characters or any famous names I may or may not mention. The story, movie and songs are mine.***_

**Previously: **

_My eyes fly open to find the sun shining through the windows in my room and me alone in my bed. It was a freaking dream! Swearing, I roll over and contemplate the ceiling. I thought the idea was to make Chad need another cold shower not myself. I hear a knock on my door and Chad's muffled voice._

_"Sonny? Are you ready for breakfast?" He asks through the door._

_De'ja vu_

Chapter 21

Chad's PoV

I lean against the door frame waiting for Sonny to come out. When the door finally opens, my eyes widen and I feel like I've been punched in the gut. There stands Sonny, looking like she just crawled out of bed. Her dark hairs is in tangled waves around her face. Her cocoa colored eyes are sleepy and half closed and her cheeks are flushed from just waking up. She is also still wearing those mouth-watering pajamas from the other night.

This is not the coolest moment for me. I know I'm standing there staring at her like a fool with my mouth half open, but I can't help it. Sonny, fresh out of bed in the morning, is one hell of a sexy sight. To be honest, I'm surprised I haven't melted into a pool at her feet. Thank God I'm wearing my black jeans right now. It's easier to hide the effect she has on me.

"Sonny." I manage to squeak out. Clearing my throat, I try again. "Sonny, good morning."

"Morning Chad." Sonny replies with a big yawn. "Come on it." She opens the door wider and lets me in before closing it again.

"Why are you so tired?" I watch as she stretches and hope I'm not drooling. "Trouble sleeping last night?" I ask trying to distract myself. Leaning against the couch, I watch her picking out clothes when she suddenly stiffens.

"You could say that." Sonny grumbles and looks over at me. Her eyes wonder down from my eyes to my toes and slowly work their way back up to my mouth. I take a step towards her as her wet, pink tongue sneaks out to moisten her lips.

Unable to take anymore, I close the distance between us. My hands grab Sonny's waist, lifting her up to meet my kiss as her arms wrap around my neck. She wraps her legs around my hips and clings to me. Nothing has ever felt so good as having this beautiful girl in my arms. Her intoxicating kisses leave me weak and I stumble to sit on the bed. Her hands weave their way through my hair as she moves my head so she deepen the kiss.

Fighting for control, I pull away to catch my breath. She pants throw kiss-swollen lips and traces my face with her finger tips. Grabbing her hand, I kiss each finger, never taking my eyes off of her's. She sighs with a half smile tilting up the corners of her mouth. Wrapping my arms around her, I hug her and close my eyes to enjoy the feel of her against me.

"What you do to me." I whisper softly in her ear, making her giggle.

"I have a pretty good idea after that cold shower comment yesterday." Sonny grins impishly at me.

"You just had to bring that up, didn't you." I groan, burying my face in her hair. I feel her turn her face into mine and kiss my cheek.

"You do the same to me." She confesses quietly, blushing. That admition just about drove me over the edge. 'Sonny Munroe wants me!' I shout to myself, glorying in the fact. Cupping her face in both my hands, I kiss her softly before setting her down on the bed beside me. With one last kiss, I stand up and walk to the door.

"You need to get dressed so we can have some breakfast before leaving for the set." Seeing her pout, I walk back and kiss her on the top of her head. "If I stay in here, we are so not going to be getting any breakfast and we'll be late for filming." She smiles her big Sonny smile at me as I wink at her and walk out of the room.

_Part 10 Scene 2 Take 1_

Abby and Michael are sitting in the swing on Abby's front porch. He has his arm laying across the back and she's snuggled up again his shoulder as they watch the boys sword fight with foam weapons.

"Abby." Michael says to get her attention. She sits up and looks at him with a smile. "There's something I want to say. That I've been wanting to say for a while and I'm afraid if I don't say it now, I never will."

"What is it Michael? You know you can tell me anything." Abby's smile is replaced with concern for her friend.

"I wanted to ask you out when we were in high school but you never seemed interested." Michael glances at her but looks away quickly, blushing. "Kind of ironic if you think about it. I had girls throwing themselves at me, but the one girl I wanted was the one I couldn't have."

"You liked me?" Abby asks quietly, barely above a whisper.

"Abby, I love you." Michael says softly, looking her in the eye. "One day, I looked at you, really looked and I was gone. After that, I never saw anyone but you, no one else could compare." Abby's eyes widen as she leans away from him, a look of panic on her face. Michael grabs her hands to hold her still. "I know you may not feel the same way about me but I'm willing to wait. I don't expect anything from you that you aren't willing to give. I just couldn't let another chance with you pass by." Abby is shaking her head and silently saying "no".

Michael, seeing her rejection, lets go and stands up. He walks to the edge of the porch and looks back at the girl who will forever hold the broken pieces of his heart. "Goodbye Abby. I love you." Sighing, Michael walks to his car and drives away.

"Michael." Abby sobs, fear keeping her from going after him. She curls up onto the porch swing and cries into her arms. Her thoughts swirl around the time they shared together. She realizes too late that he's not the only one that's fallen. "I love you, too." She whispers to no one.

_CUT!_

_**So I got a Twitter account for the first time. Please follow me on it as I have no idea what I'm doing. I plan on writing random comments on it and little updates on my writing. Would love to hear from all my friends on here. GeorgieM_1 is my twitter name.**_

_**Please review! You know how much I love it! We are actually getting near the end of this story, just a few chapters left…and, yes it will end in LA so you will get to see everyone's reaction to Channy and how the couple handles it.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Holy Ringing Cow Bells! Chapter 21 got 13 reviews! Big, huge thanks to you guys: Tinkelbell11, lozzy035, xmarkersarecoolx, LeLelurvsGlee, Littleprincess0721, poppysmic59, iLoveRomance2O1O, Lady-Apricotxx, NollasBlack, obsessedANDaddicted1, Mad-Dog-GXO, MirandaKP, and LilRockerStar. I love that so many of you are my repeat reviewers!**_

_**Now, I'm going to take a little time to answer a few questions since enough of you asked. In the movie, Abby (main char.) is played by Sonny, Michael (main's love interest) is played by Chad, Shane (Michael's bestie) is played by Taylor and Kyla (Abby's bestie) is played by Selena. I left the twins, Andy and Adam, as unknowns since they are not integral to the story of Sonny and Chad, as well as the part of Brian. No, we haven't had any scenes with Taylor's character in the story. Yes, the movie is being told out of order the same way a movie is filmed. Any others, please let me know!**_

_***Yes! I mean, No! Well, Maybe? Possibly? Ugh, No, to be absolutely, 100% honest, I have to say that I do not own SWAC, it's characters or any famous names I may or may not mention. I do own this story and the movie and the songs in this story.***_

**Previously:**

_"Michael." Abby sobs, fear keeping her from going after him. She curls up onto the porch swing and cries into her arms. Her thoughts swirl around the time they shared together. She realizes too late that he's not the only one that's fallen. "I love you, too." She whispers to no one._

_CUT!_

Chapter 22

Sonny's PoV

"It's over." I whisper as I walk away from the cameras. A tear slides down my cheek and I feel warm arms wrapping around me in comfort. Snuggling in, I breathe in the familiar, intoxicating smell of Chad, a mixture of Irish Spring soap, breath mints and his special shampoo.

"It's not completely over yet, Sonshine." Chad says kissing the top of my head. "We still have the wrap party tonight, some shots we're going to do in L.A. and the promotional stuff, of course."

"True but we are done here." I look up at him, worry apparent in my eyes. "No more cozy B&B. We're going to be back home at the end of the week. We can't stay over without it becoming headline news for the tabloids." Since we admitted our attraction a couple weeks ago, we have made a habit of staying in each other's rooms. The most we do is make-out for a while before we go to sleep but I don't want to give that up. I like waking up in Chad's arms and sharing our morning routine. It's made me realize that I, Sonny Monroe am insanely in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. He still drives me up a wall but I wouldn't change him for anything.

"We'll figure something out." Chad assures me. "Why don't we head back to our rooms so you can put on that new dress you bought while we were visiting your Mom." He gives me a playful shove towards the car.

"No need to be pushy, I'm going." I grin at him as he open the door for me to get in. On our way back to the B&B, I think about our last break from shooting. Chad surprised me with a visit up to Wisconsin to visit my family. Mom had moved back when I turned eighteen last year after I made a million and one promises to her about being cautious, wearing sunscreen and brushing my teeth, among others. I had really missed her and she was over the moon with me dating Chad, her being a big Falls fan. We went shopping and found this killer dress for me to wear to the wrap party. Chad bonded with my Dad which frightens me a little. Neither would say a word about what they talked about but, when Mom and I got back from shopping, both of them were buddy-buddy with inside jokes and lots of back slaps. Guys are weird.

At the B&B, we go into our separate rooms to get ready for the party. After showering, doing my hair and make-up, I slip on my new dress. Checking it out in the mirror, I have to say that I look HOT! It's a fitted dark red satin with a sweetheart neck and spaghetti straps. The skirt ends just below mid-thigh and has an even deeper red swirl pattern in the material. My dark hair cascades down my back and over my shoulders in soft waves with a black comb holding back one side. A pair of black strappy sandals, dangly black earrings and an onyx bracelet and I'm ready to go.

While touching up my gloss, I hear a knock on my door. Opening it, I'm greeted with a single white rose being held up by one of the most delectable males on the planet. Damn can he wear a suit! Chad is wearing a pristine white button down with black slack and an unbuttoned black suit jacket. The top couple buttons on his shirt are undone enough to be sexy. I finally make it up to his eyes and find him checking me out with an awe-struck expression. I step back and twirl once to give him a better view of my outfit.

"Breathtaking." Chad whispers causing me to blush. "You are absolutely breathtaking."

"You are looking pretty devastating yourself." I tell him, eying him up and down again. He grins at me, the cocky Chad Dylan Cooper grin.

"You were expecting anything less? I am CDC after all, baby." He pops his collar and then laughs, his warm Chad smile coming back. "Shall we go?" He hold out his arm to me.

"We shall." Grabbing my small, black purse, I grab his arm and we leave for the party.

Everyone came to celebrate. There was food, music and dancing after a few very short speeches. We spend most of the night hanging around Taylor and Selena, who are fun to watch. They get into these crazy little arguments that they grin at each other through and it's always one of them ending it with a kiss. It reminds me of the good-fine fights Chad and I have. After all the teasing Selena gave us about them, I am so going to love getting even. The best part of the party was getting to dance with Chad. I would be a happy girl if I could slow dance with him forever.

Afterwards, we are walking up to the B&B when Chad pulls me over to the gazebo which is lit up with strings of white twinkle lights. Chad straddles the bench when we sit down so he can face me and wraps his arms around me. He lifts my chin and kisses me sweetly on the lips. Pulling away, he looks deeply into my eyes, capturing me in their blue depths.

"I love you, Sonny Monroe." Chad says quietly, sincerely. My breath catches on a sigh and I blind him with my smile. I pull his head down an kiss him softly, lingering over his lips. This time I pull away and look into his eyes.

"I love you, too, Chad Dylan Cooper." He smiles back at me, full of joy. Kissing me once more, he pulls a small jewelry box out of his pocket and holds it out to me. Surprise lights up my face.

"Sonny, I will love you forever." Chad says tenderly. "You light up my life with your laughter, your warmth and your love. I want you to know how much you mean to me." He opens the box to reveal a beautiful square cut ruby ring with diamonds on either side set in a platinum setting. Chad stands up from the bench to lower down to one knee in front of me. I can feel my heart racing as I struggle to breathe normally. Is he really doing this now? He takes the ring out of the case and holds it up, his hand shaking slightly.

"Sonny Monroe, w-will you marry me?" Before I can answer, Chad grabs my hand. "I realize that we are still kind of young, but I know what I want and am willing to wait if that's what you want. I don't mind a long engagement and I'm not going to change my mind. I love you and want to spend every day for the rest of my life with you." I put my fingers over his mouth to stop him from saying anything more. Overwhelmed, it takes me a moment to be able to talk during which Chad stares at me anxiously.

"Yes." I whisper. "Always, forever yes!" Chad slips the ring onto my finger and stands up, pulling me with him. He picks me up with a laugh and twirls me around once, kissing me soundly.

"She said YES!" Chad shouts up to the stars above. I smack his arm playfully, shushing him since it's the middle of the night. He grins down at me and whispers it again. "She said yes."

_**Not done yet, we're going to have some fun with reactions in California. I thought about being mean and stopping this chapter when he took out the jewelry box but I just couldn't do that to you guys, so I really hope you liked this chapter. Please Review and let me know what you think! Love, Like or Hate?**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**I know I just updated this story, but I got 15 reviews in less than 12 hours. I had to post the next chapter and dedicate it to all of you. I know some of you are going to scream with this one so let me get my earplugs in first. Thanks to my excellent reviewers so far: lilachic17, obsessedANDaddicted1, Liselle129, unGRACEful, Tinkelbell11, poppysmic59, unwritten010778, lozzy035, Lady-Apricotxx, xoxtruegryffindorxox, LilRockerStar, Littleprincess0721, Maygen Lauren, xmarkersarecoolx, and NollasBlack. I don't think I've ever had such a huge response to a chapter so quickly before! Thank you to my future reviews and all of my readers too! Now, I'm just going to get into the story.**_

_***Nope, don't own SWAC, its characters or any famous names I may mention. I do own the story, my movie and my songs.***_

**Previously:**

_"She said YES!" Chad shouts up to the stars above. I smack his arm playfully, shushing him since it's the middle of the night. He grins down at me and whispers it again. "She said yes."_

Chapter 23

Chad's PoV

"She said yes." I mumble, snuggling closer to the warm body next me.

"Chad!" Sonny says, giggling. "Chad, wake up! We have to get ready for work."

"What?" I manage to open my eyes and look at her. "What did you say?"

"We have to go to work." Sonny kisses my nose and wiggles out of bed. "Come on, it's our last day of filming. We don't want to be late." She walks into the bathroom and starts the shower.

I crawl out of bed and walk over to my coat where I pull a small black box out of the inside pocket. Opening it, I stare at the piece of jewelry inside. I close it and hide it back in the pocket.

"Hey Sonny, I'm going to my room to get ready." I yell through the bathroom door, trying not to think about her lack of clothing on the other side. Closing my eyes, I groan. Trying not to think about it makes me think about it even more. Her long rivulets of damp hair clinging to warm, wet skin. I'd give anything to be a towel about now.

"I thought you were going to join me in here!" Sonny says suggestively from the shower. My inner battle to be a gentleman just went up in smoke so I eagerly turn the handle to open the bathroom door.

"Chaaad." Sonny sings softly. "Chaaaaaaaddddd!" She grabs my shoulder and shakes it roughly.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Chad! Wake up!" Sonny's voice answers. "The director just called and we need to reshoot the last scene. Come on! Wake up!" I roll over and open my eyes, finding her standing over me impatiently with a beautiful ruby ring on her finger.

"Come here future Mrs. Cooper!" I say roughly, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her down to snuggle. Sonny giggles and wiggles away from me after a quick kiss.

"Get a out of bed, Mr. Cooper." She teases back. "We have to go to work."

Thirty minutes later, we meet in the dining room for breakfast then drive to the set to shoot the final scene again. It's the final scene in the movie, the wedding between Abby and Michael set a couple years in the future. The costumers dress me up in a black, western style tuxedo with a white dress shirt, thin necktie and a navy blue vest. After make-up, I walk to my marker in the park where we are shooting and wait to start.

_Final Scene, Take 1_

Michael stands nervously next to the minister down by the water. A crowd of their closest friends and family is gathered in the chairs behind him and his best friend, Shane is next to him. Both of them dressed to the nines in black tuxes. The main difference in their outfits is that Shane's vest is black while Michael's is navy. Standing all the way to the back in their own black tuxes is Abby's little brothers, ready to greet and seat all the guests. I say little but they aren't really that little anymore, they've done a lot of growing in the last couple years and are now almost as tall as Michael.

The music begins and everyone turns to look down the make-shift aisle. Kyla walks out of the white tent set up for the bride's use. She grins and walks sedately towards the guys, winking at Shane just before taking her place across from them. Michael's niece follows behind, grinning impishly and strewing rose petals as she walks. Just as she takes her seat in the front row, the music changes to the wedding march. Everyone stands and watches the opening of the tent expectantly.

Abby appears with her head down and a blush lighting up her cheeks. At the start of the chairs, she looks up into Michael's eyes with a radiant smile, tears standing unshed in her eyes. Michael is stunned breathless. Abby's white dress is fitted at the waist and flairs into a full skirt to the ground, showing off her curves to perfection. It has a sweetheart neckline and off-the-shoulder cap sleeves. Her thick hair is pulled up into a messy bun with ringlets of hair escaping.

Abby walks down the aisle never taking her eyes off of Michael. Reaching him, he takes her hands in his after she hands her bouquet of daisies to Kyla. Michael stares down at her as the minister begins.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between…" The minister pauses with a little laugh. Michael had pulled Abby into his arms and is kissing her soundly, uncaring of the audience behind them. He clears his throat to get the couples attention. When they stop to stare at him blankly, he laughs. "As I was saying, We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between these two fine people."

The rest of the ceremony went off without a problem. Finally, the minister says the line everyone has been waiting for, especially the bride and groom. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"I love you, wife." Michael whispers to Abby, pulling her towards him by the waist.

"I love you, husband." Abby smiles softly up at him, threading her hand into his hair.

Their lips meet in a long, slow, sweet kiss making everyone in the audience sigh happily. They pull apart and look over at their loved ones with huge smiles on their faces. Michael takes Abby's hand and walks down through the people to the archway covered in flowers at the back. Turning towards each other they smile and kiss once more.

_Fade to Black_

_**Raise your hands, how many thought that the proposal was a dream at the beginning of this chapter? Hehe. Can you tell that I like doing dream sequences? Lol Anyhow, the purpose of this chapter, besides messing with your heads, was to give you the final scene in the movie. Next chapter, they are heading home. Love it, Like it, Hate it or Indifferent? Review, Pretty Please!**_


	24. Chapter 24Random Reactions

_**I have to apologize for taking so long with getting this chapter out. I've been sick the last couple of days and am still not feeling the greatest but figured you have waited long enough for me to post this. : D**_

_**Big Big Thanks for my wonderful reviewers (all 18 of them!): Sh00tingStar, iLoveRomance2O1O, xmarkersarecoolx, A-Not-So-Bad-Ending, LifeLover17, Tee and Biscuits, NollasBlack, unwritten010778, MirandaKP, xoxtruegryffindorxox, obsessedANDaddicted1, Channyluver08, Lady-Apricotxx, Maygen Lauren, Rainbow1999, StarfishOnTheBeach, lozzy035, and poppysmic59. My eyes are still bugging out of my head at the number of you who wrote in! Virtual hugs all around! Thank you to all of my readers for taking this literary journey with me. Read on!**_

_**~Follow me on twitter: **_**georgiem_1**

_***Nope, not me! I do not own SWAC, it's characters or any famous names I may or may not mention. I do own this movie (Mischief Makers), this story and the songs here-in.***_

_Previously on Sonny with a Movie: Chad proposed and Sonny accepted. It also had the final scene in the movie, the wedding of Michael and Abby._

Chapter 24

Chad PoV

I wanna be the one to make your heart beat

The one to make you lose control

Have you dreaming of me and you

Just want you to know

You mean the world to me

A heaven that never ends

Its what our life could be

With each fight we get closer

Sparks that catch fire

A force of nature

That our hearts inspire

A single touch then a smile

Catch my breath when you look my way

There's no use in denial

"What are you writing?" Sonny asks, leaning over the armrest to peer at my paper.

"Just doodling some song lyrics." I casually lay my arm over the sheet to obscure the words. "I haven't gotten very far on it."

"Can I see?" She turns those big, beautiful brown eyes on me and I know I've lost before the fight even begins. "Please?" Sighing, I hand the paper over to her and wait anxiously as she reads. "Aw, this is so sweet." She hands it back to me with a smile and kisses me on the cheek.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing at LAX shortly. It is a beautiful sunny day and 92 degrees. Please fasten your seatbelts and put your trays and seats in the upright position. Thank you for flying with us and enjoy your stay."

"Are you ready for the circus?" I ask Sonny with a short, unamused laugh.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Sonny fiddles with the ring on her finger. "Do you think I should put the ring on my other hand for now, so we don't create an even bigger frenzy?"

"Hmmm. Might not be a bad idea." Frowning in thought, I look down at her ring. "I want to tell the world, but maybe now isn't the best time." Sonny moves the ring to her right hand, both of us unhappy with it but resigned.

Getting off the plane and through the airport, we are bombarded by photographers, reporters and fans. Thankfully, Mr. Condor provided a couple bodyguards to help us through the crowd of people. All of them shouting out questions, especially after I put my arm around Sonny's shoulders protectively. We ignore it all and rush into the car. After one of the bodyguards picks up our luggage, we head to our homes to drop everything off before going to the studio.

Pulling into my parking spot at the studio, I turn off the engine and look over at Sonny. "You ready for this?"

"No." Sonny bites her lower lip and looks down at her restless fingers.

"Don't worry. We're going to do this together." I grab her hand and lace our fingers together. "I'm not going anywhere." Giving her a quick peck on the lips, I climb out of the car and walk around to open her door. "Come on Sonshine." Taking her hand in mine again, we slowly walk toward the doors. She wraps her other hand around my elbow, almost hugging my arm to her chest.

"Randoms or Falls first?" Sonny asks, hesitating inside the doors.

"Randoms." I answer firmly. Neither cast is going to be good about this but hers is bound to be easier since they seem to really love Sonny. Mine I'll probably have to threaten with losing their jobs. "Do you want to be the one to tell them or do you want me to do it?"

"I will." Sonny takes a deep breath. "They're my castmates, after all." She stops me so she can put the engagement ring on the proper finger before we head into the prop room where we can hear her friends talking. "Hey guys!" She smiles a big toothy smile at everyone, never letting go of my hand.

"Sonny!" Everyone yells, running over to us. Sonny lets go of my hand to hug Nico and Grady. Tawni saunters over and deigns to hug her for a moment too before going back to the couch to file her nails some more. "Welcome home." The guys head back over to counter to finish eating their sandwiches, still grinning at Sonny's return.

Sonny grabs my hand and pulls me further into the room. "We have something to tell you."

"Oh pul-leeaaze!" Tawni rolls her eyes at us. "If you are here to tell us you are dating, don't bother. We already figured that out." Nico and Grady nod their heads in a agreement, looks of resignation on their faces.

"Well, that's part of it." Sonny agrees, looking up at me and brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Go ahead sister." Zora leaps out of her sarcophagus to give Sonny a welcome home hug and then glares at her. "Tell them the rest of it." She stares pointedly at the ring. "Finish your betrayal!"

"Betrayal?" Everyone turns to look at Sonny, confusion on their face. Sonny freezes and, before she can shake herself out of it, Zora grabs her left hand and holds it up for everyone to see.

"This betrayal!" Zora says dramatically.

"You know, you might have done pretty good over at the Falls." I say, admiring her dramatic flair. Zora glares at me, insulted.

"OMG! Sonny, that ring is gorgeous!" Tawni jumps off the couch and runs over to get a closer look. "I'm the pretty one, why don't I have a ring like that."

"How is a ruby ring considered a betrayal?" Grady asks taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah, it's not like it's a diamond engagement ring." Nico jokes, laughing.

Sonny blushes bright red and snatches her hand back from Tawni's inspection. "Uh. Um."

"WHAT?" Tawni screeches in surprise. "You can NOT be engaged to Chad Dylan Pooper!"

"Why not?" Sonny says, getting defensive.

"NO!" Nico and Grady yell at the same time, both having caught on. "How could you say yes to Chip Drama Pants? It's bad enough you're dating him!" Nico says in disgust.

"Guys, I love him." Sonny pleads her case. "Can't you just be happy for me?"

"I told you that you'd be a couple." Tawni says, happy that she is right. "I'm always right… and pretty! Since I love being right and you being wrong, I guess I will deal with you marrying him as long as I get to be a bridesmaid."

"Thank you, Tawni." Sonny says, surprise evident in her voice.

"I guess it's okay with me." Zora says and turns to look me up and down. "Hurt her and you answer to me. Got that drama boy?" She gives me an evil glare. "You don't want to know what I will do to you."

"Okay." I answer quietly, trying not to flinch. For being a tiny thing, that girl scares me more than the others put together. She's just plain freaky. I mean really, she hangs out in a sarcophagus and the vents.

"Yeah, Chip." Nico and Grady walk over and get in my face. "She's not one of your Hollywood tartlets. She's our Sonny. You hurt her and we hurt you."

"Come on guys." Sonny gets between us and gently pushes them back. "Give Chad a chance. Besides, we aren't getting married right away. We're going to have a long engagement. It'll be a couple years yet. Plenty of time for us to show you how happy we are together."

"Fine." Grady gives in. "But we are agreeing under protest."

"One toe out of line and your have to deal with us." Nico agrees.

Suddenly, a piece of cheese goes flying past my face and smacks against the wall. Looking around, I find Zora standing by the counter with her hand on the miniature catapult device.

"Zora!" Sonny yells. "What was that for?"

"Just a warning shot." Zora smiles deviously at me.

Sonny rolls her eyes. "Watch it Zora or I'm going to make you a bridesmaid too, instead of letting you handle security."

"You wouldn't dare!" Zora screams, horrified at the thought.

"Oh I would." Sonny grins at her in triumph.

_**How am I doing so far? How do you think the Falls people are going to react? Please review and let me know! BTW-Zora rocks!**_


	25. Chapter 25 Fighting the Falls

_**Well, I'm feeling better. Thanks for all of your kind words. As always, I like to thank all of my reviews of the last chapter (20!): xmarkersarecoolx, MollywoodStar, StarfishOnTheBeach, NLAnne, sminches, NollasBlack, Littleprincess0721, Rainbow1999, ZANESSA IS DA BEST, Liselle129, iLoveRomance2O1O, LifeLover17, LeLelurvsGlee, lozzy035, poppysmic59 (nice to hear from you!), SnoodleVamp, LilRockerStar, Sh00tingStar, i'll be your Alice, and Chloeand McKenzie.**_

_**BIG Sparkling fireworks for my 300th reviewer: twilight-obsessedYEPTWILIGHT**_

_***No, I swear I don't own SWAC or it's characters. I do own this story, the movie and the songs. Yes I wrote all of them by myself (been asked that a few times now lol). I'm glad you are enjoying them.***_

**Previously:**

_Sonny rolls her eyes. "Watch it Zora or I'm going to make you a bridesmaid too, instead of letting you handle security."_

_"You wouldn't dare!" Zora screams, horrified at the thought._

_"Oh I would." Sonny grins at her in triumph._

Chapter 25

Chad's PoV

Threats and 'I told you so's out of the way, everyone decides to head to the commissary to get some lunch. They went a little more enthusiastically after I offer to get them an upgrade on the usual slop they eat there. I figure it doesn't hurt to suck up a little to Sonny's friends since it looks like I will be spending a lot of time around them from now on. Her castmates pile in and sit down at their usual table. I stop Sonny just outside the door when I see that my cast is already in there.

"Are you ready for this?" I nod towards my cast.

"We have to face them sometime and maybe they will respond better in public?" She grimaces.

"I wouldn't hold my breathe on that." I mumble grabbing her hand. Giving Sonny a quick kiss for luck, we walk in together. Two seconds later a loud scream is heard and, turning towards it's source, I find Portland standing up with her mouth stuck open, glaring at us. The rest of them look where she is staring and loud gasps are heard along with the clattering of several chairs as they jump up in shock. They descend on us, hands on hips and nostrils flaring. Portland is in the lead.

"What the hell is this?" Portlyn demands, sweeping her hand from me to Sonny.

"What does it look like?" I raise my eyebrow at her, figuring it's obvious.

"It looks like you are betraying the Falls with a Random slut." Portlyn sticks her nose up at Sonny, looking at her like she was the scum on her shoes. "You aren't worthy to even clean his toilet." She turns back to me, scowling. "You have sullied the Falls!" The rest of the Falls' cast take a step back from ranting girl, knowing by the look on my face that she has gone too far. They might be upset but they aren't stupid.

"Portlyn…" I start, furious, but am interrupted before I can say more. Surprised and touched to my core, I watch as Sonny's friends stand in front of us, protectively. Who would have guessed they would defend our relationship… defend me?

"Don't even think you can get away with taking to Sonny that way." Tawni growls at Portland. Nico and Grady stand on either side of the blonde with their arms crossed. Zora has disappeared. Nico looks disgusted by the girl in front of him that he used to like. "She and Chad love each other and, if you can't handle it, I'm sure we can have a little chat with Mr. Condor and see what he says. What do you think the chances are that he will get rid of two of his most popular stars in order to please a little nobody like you?" Portlyn's face turns a violent shade of red and she starts sputtering.

"You wouldn't dare." Portlyn finally manages to get out, horrified at the thought.

"Oh, I would." Tawni narrows her eyes. "Just try me."

"I don't believe you!" Portlyn screams, too furious to measure her words. I've always said that girl should not speak without a script. "Besides, there is no way Mr. Condor is going to take the side of that tramp over me. I am on Mackenzie Falls. She's some lame sketch comedienne who's just latching on to Chad because he's rich and famous. She's a wanna-be who never will be." Portlyn realizes that the entire cafeteria has gone silent. Looking around, she sees Mr. Condor standing not ten feet from her in the doorway with a thunderous expression on his face.

"You" Mr. Condor points at Portlyn. "are fired." Portlyn turns white and passes out, not very gracefully, on the floor. Ignoring the unconscious girl, he looks at Chad and Sonny. "Chad, Sonny. Press conference in thirty minutes. Your relationship is creating huge attention for this studio." After he leaves, everyone sighs in relief.

"Anyone else got something to say about Sonny and Chad?" Tawni asks, staring down the rest of the Falls' cast. Everyone shakes their heads unwilling to take on the Randoms, me and Mr. Condor.

"Hey, we are more than happy to put the feud behind us. Portlyn's psycho." Trevor says with his hands up, as if warding off the wrath of Tawni. He looks at me with a sincere smile. "Congrats man, you've got a beautiful girlfriend."

"Actually," I grin wryly at my cast and thrust Sonny's left hand forward so everyone can see the ring on her finger. "I've got a beautiful fiancee." Portlyn, who had just started coming to, screams and passes out again. The rest of the Falls girls squeal and surround Sonny to get a better look at the ring. I walk over to the guys with Nico and Grady, where everyone ribs me about being whipped and having a ball and chain. Seeing Sonny smiling and happy, I couldn't care less about the teasing. After all, I did get the girl of my dreams. I'm good.

After the excitement settles down we scoot the tables together so everyone can sit together. Portlyn, finally waking up, slinks dejectedly out the door dodging flying meat. Zora's absence suddenly explained as she stands in one corner under a vent with her catapult and a smirk.

The lunch ladies bring out steak and lobster for both casts. Catching Sonny's eye next to me, I wink at her with a big smile. She blushes and tucks into the food. I look around the table at everyone enjoying themselves. No longer the Falls and the Randoms, we are starting to be friends.

I also notice some sparks starting to fly and grin in anticipation. I'm not the only one being bitten by the love bug. Nico hasn't been able to take his eyes off of Tawni since she stood up to Portland. Tawni, for her part, keeps sneaking peaks at Nico and blushing prettily. Chloe and Grady are sitting at the end of the table together, engrossed in their conversation with small adoring smiles on their faces. The future is looking interesting!

_**One more chapter to go! What did you think of the Falls' reactions? Like/Love/Hate? Pretty Please Review! : ) Thanks for your patience.**_


	26. Chapter 26 The End

_**Okay, you guys are seriously wonderful! Virtual hugs and huge kudos to my wonderful reviewers of the last chapter: iLoveRomance2O1O, SusieAnna97, Perkyhorses, feathersfam, CookieRainbow, twilight-obsessedYEPTWILIGHT, Rainbow1999, StarfishOnTheBeach, LifeLover17, poppysmic59, MollywoodStar, xmarkersarecoolx, NollasBlack, LeLelurvsGlee, lozzy035 and LilRockerStar. Most of you are my regular reviewers which totally rocks and I appreciate each and every review! Thank you to all of my silent readers, too.**_

_**Sadly, this is the last chapter. I can't believe that this is the end. It has been a great adventure and I'm glad you came along for the ride. Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_***I still don't own SWAC, it's characters or any famous names I may mention. I do own this story, the movie Mischief Makers and the songs.***_

_Previously:_

_The lunch ladies bring out steak and lobster for both casts. Catching Sonny's eye next to me, I wink at her with a big smile. She blushes and tucks into the food. I look around the table at everyone enjoying themselves. No longer the Falls and the Randoms, we are starting to be friends._

_I also notice some sparks starting to fly and grin in anticipation. I'm not the only one being bitten by the love bug. Nico hasn't been able to take his eyes off of Tawni since she stood up to Portland. Tawni, for her part, keeps sneaking peaks at Nico and blushing prettily. Chloe and Grady are sitting at the end of the table together, engrossed in their conversation with small adoring smiles on their faces. The future is looking interesting!_

Chapter 26

The press conference actually was the easiest one either Sonny or Chad had ever done. The press was so excited to see Channy happening that they asked a bare minimum of questions, took a load of pictures and then ran to get the news out first. Most of the headlines were very favorable.

_CHANNY AT LAST!_

_Chad Dylan Cooper & Sonny Munroe - the Next IT Couple_

_Bad Boy CDC Head Over Heels for America's Sweetheart_

_Sonny Munroe Corrupted by the Bad Boy of Drama_

_CDC & SM, Their Secret Wedding_

_Forever Channy_

_Chad & Sonny with a Future_

At the movie premier a few months later, it seemed like every star in Hollywood had decided to put in an appearance. When Chad and Sonny arrive, they are immediately joined by another new power couple, Taylor and Selena. The four greeted each other enthusiastically before walking up the aisle, waving at the crowd gathered. After many pictures and questions, everyone filed into the theatre to watch the movie. Sonny grasped Chad's hand tightly, nervously biting her lower lip at the film starts to roll.

At first it was strange for Sonny to watch herself on such a large screen but she soon forgot that it was her and became engrossed in the story. This is the first time that they have gotten to see the whole movie from start to finish and both stars were amazed at how great it was. When the credits rolled and the lights came on, everyone in the theatre was clapping and several had tears drying on their cheeks.

Outside, Chad lifted Sonny into a bear hug before kissing her soundly, much to the delight of the photographers standing nearby. Many people stopped to congratulate them on the wonderful performance, some famous individuals even leaving Chad a bit star struck.

When the award ceremonies came around, _Mischief Makers _was a favorite and launched their careers into the spotlight. Chad really did become one of the greatest actors of his generation, like he always claimed. You'd think his ego would have been out of control with that, but Sonny keeps him grounded.

The Falls came to an end the year after the movie premiered. Mr. Condor decided that Chad needed to concentrate on his movie career and without McKenzie there is no Falls.

Sonny has become one of the most sought after female actresses so she has the luxury to pick and choose the roles she wants to play. This gives her time to work on her music. Several record labels showed an interest in her after hearing her in _Mischief Makers _but Mr. Condor scooped her up for Condor Records.

Chad and Sonny got married just after Sonny's twenty-second birthday, even more in love than ever. Their twins were born five years later, Colin David Cooper and McKenzie Allison Cooper. Both have their mother's thick dark brown hair and their father's sparkling blue eyes. Two years later, they are joined by a little brother name Carter Dylan Cooper who is the spitting image of his father but has his mother's personality.

So Random is still going strong but the cast has changed. The ratings aren't as high as they were when Sonny starred but they were good enough to become the number one show at Condor Studios. Sonny and the rest of the Randoms occasionally do guest appearances, enjoying the chance to explore their creative beginnings.

Nico and Grady became one of the greatest comedy teams ever, starring in their own show and eventually doing a whole series of movies together. Nico showed off his acting talents further by doing several action movies. He and Tawni got married after dating for four years. Tawni has her own top rated reality show called TawniTown which is all about fashion and flirting. She also put out her own line of accessories which has become very popular. Their son, Bradley, was born two years into their marriage and a daughter, Allison, came along three years after that.

Grady opened his own cheese-themed restaurant in Hollywood. He runs that while still working on his acting career. It's become a popular hang-out for young Hollywood. Unfortunately, he and Chloe broke up when the Falls ended. His heartbreak ended up sending him to the gym where he sweated away the pain and several pounds. He's become quite the eye candy but now he only has eyes for one girl, Zora. When Zora left So Random, she decided to take a break from acting to pursue her college education becoming one of the top graduates at UC Berkley. Afterwards, she returned to Hollywood having missed being onstage and all of her friends. One of the first places she went after returning home was Grady's restaurant, hoping to find him and the rest of the gang. At first they didn't recognize each other. Zora had gotten a bit taller and grew her hair out, letting it curl down her back, no longer a kid. As soon as Grady spoke she knew it was him and was astounded at the changes and what seeing him did to her insides. She ran up with an excited screech and hugged him. Grady being Grady, hugged her back but was clueless as to who this beautiful woman was until she told him. They got married two years later. Zora became the host of television show dedicated to scientific exploration, making it entertaining and educational. Their oldest daughter, Rosalyn, was born after Zora turned twenty-four. Chandra, their youngest daughter was born three years later.

Everyone has found their place in the world through trial and error. Chad and Sonny still get lost in each other's eyes and still have their flirt-fights. Nico and Tawni are still love struck with each other… and pretty. Grady and Zora are still crazy for each other with a slight obsession for cheese and/or a certain catapult. They are all still the best of friends and live within a ten mile radius of each other, meeting for play dates and coffee on a semi-regular basis. Life goes on and living it together, while sometimes a challenge, is the best part.

The End.

**_What did you think? I wanted to give you a little surprise. Most of it you could probably predict but how many of you guessed that Grady and Zora would end up together? Lol_**

**_Please review! This is my final chapter and I'd love to hear your thoughts about it and the story. Let me know what you loved, what you hated, anything at all. Thanks for joining me! ~ GeorgieM_**


End file.
